dragon halfling draft and short stories about it
by Imaji
Summary: the unedited "Dragon halfling" story for those who read the original and like it, followed by short stories and fanservice stories about the original story. Enjoy. Being re-written on my new account for the new movie. see last chapter for details.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGUE ONE -** the crying forest

They flew gracefully through the clouds, joyful and happy, as usual, when something grabbed the attention of gleeful dragon. The dark coloured creature made such a sudden change of direction that his disgruntled rider said, "Toothless, what do you hear?"

The dragon made a head jerk towards the ground. The ginger-haired man looked down, listening intently for any sound besides the rushing wind in his ears.

It was faint, but he could hear what sounded like a baby's cry. He nodded toward the winged beast as they nosedived toward the ground. The dragon named Toothless made a sharp turn to avoid the on-coming trees and landed very hastily, his friend and master hopping off his back quickly and effortlessly. They both faced a large scorched rock that looked like it had been carved into the shape of a nest.

They glanced at each other before striding forward to check the nest-like rock that was emitting the crying noise. As the inside of the nest came into view its contents only confused the man further.

An indent filled with broken egg shells that could easily have held baby dragons, but were a strange shade of colour that both Toothless nor the man had ever seen, as well as a wriggling bundle of clothes and various plant life and moss. The man exchanged another look with the Night Fury.

He carefully unwrapped the cloth to unearth an extremely pale human baby with various strange differences on his body, such as his eyes which were the colour of neon yellow with bright green and orange stripes surrounding barely slitted pupils, not unlike that of Toothless's eyes. His teeth were not square, but sharp, and his skin was oddly toned, as if he should have had glowing white scales where he had pale, pale skin.

The overall look of the child made the red-haired man even more confused than he already was. He glanced at Toothless, hoping to see if he had any idea of what the child was, but discovered the dragon staring at the child with fascination.

The dragon leaned forward to sniff the baby tentatively, almost carefully. The child stopped crying and stared blankly at the curious dragon. Slowly he lifted his tiny hand and explored the nose and lower forehead of the beast. Toothless closed his eyes and made the purring sound the man knew all too well.

The man sighed. "I suppose if you approve of him, we can't just leave him. Maybe Astrid will have some idea." The dragon snorted his reply.

The man carefully held the baby in his arms and mounted Toothless. They took off apprehensively toward Berk, the ginger-haired man's and Toothless's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOUGUE TWO -** fresh meat

The man walked through the wooden door holding a bundle in his arms. "Astrid! There's something I really need to show you." he said as he held out the bundle to an attractive blonde woman as she came down the stairs. "What's this Hiccup?" she said as she grabbed the bundle. "We found him in the forest alone. He looked like he was in an abandoned dragon's nest." Explained Hiccup.

The woman looked up with an expression of concern and confusion. "Who would leave a baby in the middle of a forest, in a dragons nest?" the last was said with disbelief. She looked down at the peculiar baby and smiled after a long look at him. She looked up at Hiccup. "You know, Leif has been asking for a brother lately. Maybe we should...keep him." Astrid hinted.

Hiccup had noticed over that past few years of having a child that Astrid had become a lot softer...at least around her child. "But what if his family comes back..." he started to say but trailed off as he already knew that the child must have been left for days. "...all right, after all even Toothless has taken a liking to him. I hope Greenscale doesn't mind him." Greenscale was the name of Astrid's dragon, the not-so deadly Nadder.

"I don't think she'll mind." Astrid stated. The baby made a noise like a whimper. They both looked down at it. "I wonder what he likes to eat." Hiccup wondered aloud. Astrid looked up at him. "I'm giving you the job of finding out." She handed him the baby. "I'm going to wake up Leif and tell him about his new brother." And with that haughty comment, she walked back upstairs.

He didn't have to wait long after entering the kitchen when a little strawberry blond boy of about two years of age came bolting down the stairs. "Let me see him! Let me see him!" the small boy demanded. Hiccup tilted the baby so that Leif could get a good look at him. The small child beamed at the odd baby and held out his arms. Hiccup carefully gave his son the child.

"When you grow up, I'm gunna teach you how to knock down a bee hive, and how to eat five bowls of meat soup, and we'll play with Brokle! He's my dragon. He's kinda smallish, but compared to you he's huge!" Leif went on as he walked to the kitchen table.

Astrid came around the corner and leaned closer to Hiccup. "Don't worry, he may look different but I'm sure he'll be a fine son, just like Leif...and another odd-looking little red-haired boy I think you'll remember." She smiled knowingly and strolled toward her new son and Leif.

It was hours into the night and Hiccup was getting desperate. Everything he tried to get the baby to eat, it would gag, so he decided to seek advice from his most trusted friend, Fishlegs. "I've tried everything in the house! I can't let his starve until he'll eat something! That'd be cruel and Astrid would kill me." Hiccup explained. He and Fishlegs had been at it for a while. Hiccup could tell Fishlegs was getting as restless as he was.

"Why don't we just ask someone else?" he asked as he glanced out a window. "Maybe Toothless with know. Hey, Toothless!" he called. Hiccup sighed. "How will a dragon know what a baby, a human baby, wants to eat?" he argued as Toothless's head appeared in the window. Fishlegs gave a rather desperate gesture toward the Night Fury. Hiccup frowned but turned sarcastically toward his dragon. "Toothless, do you think you can find something that the baby will eat?" he said in a drawled sarcastic voice.

The dragon looked down at the baby, and then turned to look behind him. He called to Greenscale. Hiccup gave Toothless a confused look, turned to Fishlegs, who shrugged, then looked out the window.

Green scale was now flying away into the forest.

The two men gaped at the returning Nadder, who was now holding a dead animal. She flew into the yard, cantering toward the window. When she got there, Toothless ripped a chunk of meat off the bloody animal and threw it on the table beside the baby. Hiccup gave Toothless an angry look, but when Fishlegs elbowed him he looked down at the child to find half the meat slab had already been eaten by baby.

Toothless gave him a sarcastic look that clearly said I told you so.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER ONE – **and so it begins

The boys grew fast, quickly developing a strong bond, regardless of the younger boy's strange tendencies.

Hiccup and Astrid had finally decided on naming him Drayko, because of his unreal natural connection to most dragons in the village he'd met so far. They had all taken an immediate interest in him, most of them friendly, but not all.

Luckily, the other children of the village, though cautiously, also took a friendly liking to him, all except one. Son of Snotlout and Bargatha, Gareth was a temper mental boy who had an ego to rival his fathers. He took one look at the strange looking boy and determined that different meant bad, worthless and potentially dangerous.

When Drayko started dragon training at age seven Gareth had taken no time at all in teasing him to the point of starting a fight, thus causing Gobber to make them sit beside each other while the other children learn about why dragons hate eel.

"You're creepy. You know that right tawny-eyes?" Growled Gareth from the seat beside Drayko's. Drayko turned to the other boy and glared at him. "Don't call me that." He stated through gritted teeth. "Aw, is the snake-skinned freak mad at me?" Gareth purred in a mock baby voice.

Drayko felt a growl trickle out of his lips as Fishlegs walked over to them.

"Now you two need to stop that, save that anger for more useful things like hunting." He warned fiercely. The two boys glared at each other. "Are you sure this thing isn't going to hunt us?" Gareth pointed to Drayko as he spoke.

Drayko dug his fingers into his palm to control himself.

"Gareth, go stand over there." Gobber commanded as he hobbled over to the small group. Gareth grumbled angrily but got up and walked to the other side of the training stadium.

Gobber kneeled down to look Drayko in the eyes. "now you listen to me, don't bother yourself with the likes a' him. I happen to know someone who was somewhat...different than the other Vikings." Drayko gave him a confused look. "He ended up being very successful. In fact," he stood "he's now the chief of this village! So don't go kicking yourself for being...special." he gave Drayko a hard pat on the shoulder and stalked off with Fishlegs. Gobber's little speech did not make Drayko feel any better; actually it made him feel worse.

When he came up the stairs to his family's house Greenscale- his mother's dragon- and Toothless- his father's dragon- came bounding toward him, but when they saw his face they stopped just short of him. He patted Toothless on the nose. "How was your day?" he asked them. They continued to use serious looks. He sighed. "This is nothing I can solve using a dragon...that is...without causing an uproar and possibly getting myself kicked out of the tribe." He gave a small smile and walked inside the house.

His father was cooking frying something in the kitchen. The smell of burning meat caused Drayko to frown with slight disgust. He walked into the foul smelling room anyway, as he was already used to the family eating cooked food. "Dad?" Drayko asked tentatively. The ginger-haired man stopped what he was doing and turned. Obviously Drayko's tone of voice had somewhat worried him. "What is it Drayko? Something happen at dragon training, did you fall off the training dragon?" he asked. Drayko shook his head. "Why do people always seem to assure me that it's okay that I'm..._special_? I don't understand; why am I so different from the other kids?" tears stung in his throat at finally admitting the words from his own mouth. Hiccup's expression turned embarrassed. "Well as you may have noticed, you don't really look anything like your older brother Leif..."

Drayko had a feeling that he knew where this was going. "We don't have anyone in the village that looks remotely like me, and any village around here is too far or too hostile to let you adopt their kid, and if there's an orphanage in this village I've never seen it." The young boy explained.

"Well, you see, I didn't find you in an orphanage-"

"So you _found_ me?"

"Yes, in the middle of that forest," Hiccup pointed out a window at the forest he had found the baby in.

"What if my parents were just hunting or something?"

Hiccup kneeled and grabbed the boy harshly by his shoulders. "If there had been any chance of your parents' return, I would have left you, but you had been left for days. If I hadn't taken you home, you would've died."

"How could you have told that? From how pale my skin was? By how scrawny I was? These are things- after years of growing and being fed all the time- that I _still have_, and you're telling me that there was _no chance_ of them coming back?" the tears now flowed effortlessly from the small child's oddly coloured eyes.

Before Hiccup could say anything, Leif came running down the stairs. "I smelt some food so I came down, is it dinner time yet?" he said, completely unaware of the atmosphere.

Drayko ran up to his room without warning, as he disappeared up the stairs he could hear his adoptive father calling after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER TWO- **what is this magic?

Despite all Gareth's attempts to discourage him Drayko lived most of his life happily with his friends, Leif and Fishnut- don't worry, Fishnut isn't nearly as disgusting as his name, it's just his parents' names mixed together. But as they reached their late teens Drayko began to notice something strange about some of the young people in the village.

"Hey Fishnut?" Drayko asked his friend one sunny afternoon. "...Hmm?" Fishnut wasn't looking at him; he was paying very close attention to the daughter of a fisherman who lived on the far side of the village.

Drayko frowned and turned Fishnut's head physically to face him. "Why are you staring at her?" he asked. "What's she doing that's so interesting?" Fishnut only smiled and turned Drayko's head to face her.

Drayko had been correct, she wasn't doing anything spectacular. She was just picking up the crates of fish her father had caught. As he watched he found that his eyes were drawn to the fish every few seconds.

"I'm hungry..." said Drayko to himself.

"Yeah, me too." His tone implied that he was not hungry for fish. Drayko glanced at his friend, following his eyes to see what he was really staring at. It _was _the fishermen's daughter, but why- he couldn't think of it until he realised that she had to bend over fairly low to get the crate of fish off the ground.

Drayko shoved Fishnut to the side so hard that he fell to the ground. "You pervert." Drayko mocked jokingly as he began to walk away.

"Don't go and pretend like you haven't noticed the girls either Drayko!" Fishnut called after him.

As he thought to himself he noticed that he had been glancing at girls when he hadn't necessarily needed to. He sincerely hoped that Hiccup wouldn't give him 'the talk' any time soon.

Luckily however, Drayko's inadequate worries were not confirmed when he got home, because it seemed that Hiccup, Astrid, and a few more adults were going on some sort of quest to another village to help in a war of some kind, so Leif and Drayko were going to stay at Fishnut's house, seeing as they were friends.

When Leif and Drayko were strolling across the village to Fishnut's home, Leif brought up an uncomfortable question that was almost as bad as if Hiccup had suddenly brought up the talk. "Have you picked out a prospective girl to date?" Drayko froze. "Uh...why do you care?" Leif shrugged and wrapped his arm around the young boy's neck. "Am I not allowed to be nosy in my brother's love life?" he ruffled Drayko's hair roughly before letting go, "I just happened to see you and Fishnut watching the fisherman's daughter and thought you may want to give love a try."

"Fishnut was the one staring; I just wanted the fish she was carrying." Drayko spat simply. Leif gave a hearty laugh. "Always thinking about your stomach." He stated. Drayko frowned. He was not going to win in this conversation. "And here I thought you might have trouble living in a house with a girl." He walked through the door into Fishnut's house so fast that he missed Drayko's shocked glare.

"What do you mean-" Drayko began as he walked into the house. It was a large one floored house with many rooms lacking doors. In the middle of the wide living room sat Fishnut, and girl he had never seen before. The boy stood with a frown. "Sorry guys, my useless sister can't stay with her friends because they're going with their parents."

"I'm not as useless as you are fish nuts." The girl stated harshly. She looked at the brothers. "Hi Leif, and-" she looked at Drayko with slight surprise. "Hi Drayko, I don't think I've ever talked to you before. That seems a bit silly, seeing as you're a close friend of my half-wit brother." She walked over to him. "I'm Tofa." She continued as she held out her hand.

Drayko stared at her hand as if it was a foreign object. "Um...h-hi Tofa." He said with the ease of the clumsiest dork. He grabbed her hand and stared at her. Her smile slowly faltered as she realised Drayko had no idea that he was supposed to shake his hand.

"Ah-ha..." she said as she took her hand back, "yeah, I'll go get dinner." She walked off.

"Make sure you grab some uncooked meat Tofa!" yelled Leif. She poked her head out of the kitchen. "Why?" she asked. "I uh, can't eat cooked food." Drayko explained nervously. She gave him a confused look but let it go, disappearing back into the kitchen.

Leif elbowed Drayko accusingly. "You _like_ her." He whispered. "I do _not_ like her, he's Fishnut's sister for Thor's sake!" Drayko whispered back.

Fishnut walked over to them. "What are we whispering about?" he asked softly. Leif smiled at the other boy, "Drayko's has a crush on Tofa."

"EW! That's my sister!" Fishnut whispered furiously to Drayko.

Drayko frowned. "I said I _didn't_ like her!" he hissed under his breath.

"He's got a point Drayko, she _is_ his sister." Leif whispered, totally ignoring Drayko's comment.

"But-"

"Then again, he should have freedom to date whoever he wants." Leif continued to Fishnut.

"I don't like-"

"Fine!" Fishnut whispered. "Drayko, if you're so utterly serious about this, I'll permit it," he leaned in close, "but if you break her heart I'll kill you."

"YOU GUYS!" Drayko screamed. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he threw his arms up in the air.

"Don't like who?" Tofa's voice rang from inches away. Drayko's eyes grew wide at the cliché style his life seemed to have taken. He turned with an embarrassed smile plastered to his face. "n-no one." He stuttered.

The white blond boy could hear his friends laughing at him behind his back. "Those insensitive little shi-" he hissed under his breath.

"I got your meat for you Dray. It's on the table." She stalked back into the kitchen with a smile.

Fishnut wrapped his arm around his friends and grinned with ill intent. "Yeah _Dray_ why don't you go get your meat." Leif made ridiculous kissing noises behind him.

Drayko growled and shoved Fishnut off him, walking into the kitchen leaving the two chuckling boys behind.

Tofa waved at him as he walked in; concentrating more on making sure the food didn't burn than anything else. She pointed at the table; it held a plate of raw meat. Drayko smiled and walked by her. "So uh..." he tried to think of something relevant to say, "Do you have a boyf-...dragon?" he asked, almost giving himself away.

"Not yet, I want to find my own in the wild. I'm going to go hunting for one on my eighteenth birthday." She replied. "Do _you _have a dragon?"

"No, I just don't like riding them." He mumbled. "It's not like I'm afraid of heights or anything." He explained hands up to defend himself. She smiled at him. "...right." she said with a hint of disbelief. "Are you going to eat or are you just going to let it rot?"

"Oh! Sorry..." a blushed creeped across Drayko's face. "Sorry..." he mumbled again. He heard her laugh softly. He sat down and ate quietly.

Leif and Fishnut walked in. Fishnut made a retching noise. "How can you eat like that?" Drayko looked over at his friend. "Whu ooh ou een, I eap lie ith all uh thime?" Drayko tried to say around a hunk of meat.

Leif sighed. "He said: 'what do you mean, I eat like this all the time'." Drayko's older brother explained. Drayko nodded. Tofa walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full." She warned. His face went red as he swallowed. "...sorry..." he whispered.

Fishnut gagged. "I think...I'm going to be sick." He ran out of the kitchen.

Drayko frowned and looked down at his plate as Tofa set up three more plates around him. Leif sat down on the other side of Drayko. "It's not that gross, trust me, I've had to live with it all my life." He patted his brother on the back.

They ate in light hearted silence until Fishnut re-entered the room, looking grim. "You alright fish nuts?" Tofa asked teasingly. Leif snorted as Fishnut glared at his sister. "_Don't_ call me that." He growled, he walked over to the table and sat down grudgingly.

They ate in more silence, but this time it was stressed, at least for Drayko.

"You know, I can go eat somewhere else..." he offered.

"No, you stay right here Drayko. If fish nuts is that against it then _he_ can leave." Tofa said. This comment made Drayko feel a little better, though Fishnut gave him an angry look. He smiled and finished his dinner in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

_**What's goin on people? Nothing? AWESOME. Then you can REVEIW. *is demanding* did you know it's scientifically proven that writers write more, better and FASTER if you review or –AHEM- compliment them? WELL IT'S TRUE (at least for me)**_

_**Sorry for this being so late- it was hard to write in some parts but then it was like MUST FINISH THIS AWESOMENESS. I love how my personality doesn't often suit my writing style (which is USUALLY serious)**_

_**-INSERT LINE HERE-  
**_

**CHAPTER THREE – **Dragon training

"Drayko...Dray? Wake up!" He was roughly shaken awake by a blond-red haired boy. "Augh, I'm awake I'm-" he had a minor panic attack as he realised that he wasn't home. He sighed as the memories from yesterday filled in the blanks. "What?" he glared at his brother.

"Fine, don't be grateful that I'm saying bye."

"Where are you going?" Drayko asked.

"Dragon training."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he jumped off of the couch he slept on and ran to Leif's room where he kept all his clothes. He could hear his brother laughing behind him. He quickly changed and ran back toward the entrance to the big one-floored house. His brother and friend had already left. He cursed them as he bolted out the door to catch up with them.

He loved the sensation of running, going anywhere fast really. The feel of wind rushing passed him was the best experience to have, in Drayko's eyes at least. He smiled widely, gaining speed. He ran toward a large hill that had a smallish cliff on the other side. As he jumped off he raised his arms, as if he could fly, and glided through the air with a colossal feeling of happiness. As he landed he heard clapping on his right side.

"Very graceful, _very_ graceful." Drawled and sarcastic voice Drayko hated with every fibre of his being. He looked over to see a tall boy with messy black hair, he had more muscles than the white blond boy but the latter always won in a fight of physical means.

Drayko stood, glaring at the Viking. "What do you want Gareth?" he growled. The black haired boy snorted. "With you? Nothing, _I'm_ going to dragon training."

Drayko's frown deepened. "Then go, before something happens that you wouldn't like." He hissed.

"Are you threatening me?" Gareth laughed. "You wouldn't hurt me; you're too soft for violence."

A growl trickled out of Drayko's mouth. "Try me."

"I'd like to see you try it, freak." Gareth retorted.

Drayko was about to launch himself at the ignorant boy when Tofa came running down the road. "Drayko," she called, "Leif asked me to look for you, he thought you might still be-" as she looked at both boys, her sentence trailed away into silence. She walked over to Drayko, keeping her eyes on the black haired boy. "Come on," she grabbed her friends arm and tried to turn him around. He gave Gareth one last dirty look before turning around to head to class.

"You aren't always going to have a girl to protect you Snake-skin!" he yelled as they disappeared.

"You can't let guys like him get under your skin Dray; it'll drive you mad if you do. And if he does manage to make you attack him, he, nor the village, will ever let you live it down!" Tofa warned.

Drayko felt another growl escape his lips. "You said attack, that I would _attack_ him." he hissed. She flinched at the harshness of his words. "I mean, you would destroy him in a fight. You have to admit you're pretty strong, for someone your size."

"You're smaller than I am."

"But _I'm_ not a boy." She explained further. "And I'd wager I'd do pretty well in a fight against any boy in this village thank you very much." At her cocky-happy personality he found himself unable to stay mad, however her use of _that_ word made him uneasy.

Class wasn't too bad, except that Gareth was there.

"Hi, Fishnut. You're not usually early for class." Tofa said as the two joined the group of young Vikings. "And you two don't usually walk to school together." Leif mumbled knowingly with a smug smirk placed upon his features. Drayko glared at his brother, but he kind of liked the idea of walking to training everyday with Tofa. He smiled in spite of himself.

The group of Viking teens quickly became quiet as Gobber and Fishlegs came into view. "Today, you finally get to ride a dragon." Gobber announced. Fishnut snorted. "We ride a dragon almost every week." He explained sarcastically. Fishlegs gave his son a look of irritation.

"Today is different," Gobber explained, "today we ride off island." There was exited chattering to follow his words.

Leif elbowed his brother. "This is going to be loads of fun, eh Drayko?" Drayko smiled nervously. He didn't like riding on a dragon. It just felt wrong.

The young Vikings walked up to the holding cells and either picked out their Dragon or a training dragon. Eventually Drayko was left with a Nightmare. It purred and nuzzled his side. Her name was Ember, and she was one of the many who had taken the strange liking to him when he had arrived seventeen years ago.

He jumped onto her back, the feeling of having to be on something to fly set in as usual. He groaned his displeasure before Gobber gave the last instructions before we took off after Fishlegs on his Gronckle, named Horrorcow.

"Don't get separated, and make sure your safely strapped in. Don't want to lose one of yeh." He chuckled softly, "it wouldn't be good for me to have to explain to the parents why you aren't comin' home, Have fun!" he added with an edge of sarcasm as we took off.

Although the need to be on a dragon was uncomfortable, Drayko still felt an unreal wave of happiness when flying above the ground. He looked down on the village of Berk, waving at the dot-sized people he knew. He saw his father and Toothless waving at him from their house. Leif, who flew to one side of Drayko, waved down at them as well.

As they left the land Drayko was finally able to relax. He closed his eyes and smiled at the golden light that shone through his eyelids.

"Hey Dray!" yelled a voice on his left side. He opened his eyes and glanced at Tofa, who was holding onto her dragon with only her legs, her hands stretched into the air. "Look, no hands!" she hollered at him. "That's nothing, I can go upside down!" Fishnut yelled from beside her. He did a roll in the air and nearly fell off his training Nadder. The other Vikings laughed at him as he attempted pathetically to get back on.

Drayko lifted his arms nervously, almost losing balance once or twice. He smiled, breathing heavy. He hollered in his happiness when he was as stretched as he could be.

The following events happened so quickly that Drayko didn't have time to react; Gareth and his Nightmare flew closer, his Nightmare hissed at Drayko and snapped at him, Ember hissed back, lighting herself on fire- which made Drayko fly off of her, trying to avoid the flames.

"whoops." Sighed Gareth as Drayko plummeted.

"Drayko!" yelled Leif and Tofa simultaneously.

Drayko spun around in helpless circles, trying to right himself to see what direction he was going. Images flew passed his eyes so fast they started to meld together. The green of the island of Berk so many miles away, the Ocean- which was coming closer at an uncomfortable speed, the teens on their dragons, the ocean again, the sky, the Island, the dragons, the sky, the Ocean, and Berk. The cycle repeated itself until Drayko was forced to close his eyes.

_Fly._

The voice in the back of his head caused him to panic slightly.

_I can't fly._ He thought at the voice.

_Fly,_ it repeated.

_I __**can't**__ fly._ He repeated back at the stubborn voice.

_Fly, stupid boy or we'll die._

As the voice spoke some, Drayko hoped it wasn't, organ squirmed underneath the skin on his back.

_Fly._ The voice demanded again, and again the thing in his back lurched, only this time a wave of pain followed the movement. Drayko squeezed his eyes shut tight as the pain made him almost throw up.

_FLY_! As the voice screamed it turned into an inhuman screech, Drayko quickly joined the screaming as the skin of his back ripped open, letting whatever had been squirming inside him out into the light of day.

He felt himself lurch in mid-air. He forced his eyes open to look down at the ocean, he was stabilized. He felt wind hitting something on his body that felt like his arms, but...wasn't. He looked behind him to see a huge white pair of wings. The shock that passed through his mind over took the pain. He made a sound that resembled a strangled whimper before attempting to move his new limbs.

To his surprise, they moved with his slightest whim. He flapped them in an effort to copy the dragon's he saw every day. Soon enough he was gaining in height. He joined the paralyzed group of people, who stared at him like he'd just grown another head, which wasn't far away to what had happened.

He clumsily landed on Ember, who looked at him as if he was an idiot for falling that far, when clearly he should have just flown back up easily.

The group flew back the Berk without another word. Most of the group had their eyes on Drayko.

Gareth of all the people had the most shocked expression. He stared at Drayko with such surprise you'd think he was a child that had just gotten his birthday presents yanked away from him.

"Head to the training arena," Fishlegs announced when they got close enough to the village, "except you Drayko, you follow me." Drayko bit his lip and watched the other Viking's fly toward the arena, envying them, as he followed Fishlegs to his house, where Astrid quickly called to Hiccup as she saw them approaching.

As they landed Astrid wrapped her arms around Drayko. "You're covered in blood what ha-" she looked at the red stained wings protruding her son's back, "-ppened..." she trained off as Hiccup came running. Drayko hid his face behind his hair.

"Oh dear gods what's happened to Drayko..." his sentence trailed off as he came close enough to see Drayko's wings. "I think we better talk inside." He said to Fishlegs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Remember that good writers need a healthy meal of read and review! Go ahead, feed the writer, but be careful- it bites :3**_

**CHAPTER FOUR –** half dragon

He sat underneath the window of the kitchen, listening to his parents' conversation. He had bathed so he wasn't covered in blood anymore; however his back still throbbed painfully. He leaned against the wall, attempting to hide his new limbs.

"Don't you think this explains quite a lot about the boy? All the strange bits about him are much more understandable-"

"My boy isn't _strange_." Astrid hissed warningly at Fishlegs.

"I didn't mean any by it, I just- you've known since you found him that he was...different."

"So was I." Hiccup interrupted.

"Yes but I don't think you'll ever sprout _wings_ dad." Leif was also in there? This irritated Drayko, but he gritted his teeth into silence and kept listening.

"What are we going to do? The boy's definitely not human-" there was a silence; Hiccup must have silenced his friend.

"...it's not like he's done anything violent to anyone, and we don't know if anything else might happen. But for the time being I think we'll-"

A door slammed open.

"You can't send him away!" screeched a girl's voice.

"Hush Tofa, this doesn't concern you." an older woman said, probably her mother. Swatting noises followed by running toward where Drayko guessed where his father was.

"Please don't send him away, he's still normal Drayko, the only thing new about him is his wings! It would be heartless and cruel just to banish him for that!" her voice came out as a strangled whisper.

There was a long shocked silence.

"Tofa, I'm not going to _banish_ him." Hiccup said with a laugh. "I've decided that he should stay in a cottage in the village, it's only got one floor and it's a wide space. He has _wings_, after all, _large_ wings that could do some damage to a house, as well as him. I think it would be best for him to have a lot of leg room until he gets full control over them, and after all, he _is_ my _son, _it will take a bit more than sprouting extra limbs to make me _banish_ him."

Drayko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly crawled away, but Fishlegs' comment made him halt, a chill going down his spine.

"What about the other villagers? You know how some of them are. You can't protect him from the old ways and their followers forever."

A sigh.

"I know, hopefully it won't be very bad. We'll just have to wait and see, but as for tonight, just let him sleep. The boy deserves some peace before it starts." There was another silence that followed Hiccups words, until he said; "well, have a safe trip home." Shuffling and the door closing with many 'goodbye's' signalled Drayko to get back into his room.

He ran to the side of the house. His room was on the second floor, this was never a problem. He climbed effortlessly to his window and quickly jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep just in time as his parents came in. They walked over to him. He felt his father rest a hand on his head. "g'night son." He whispered before walking out. His mother giving him a quick peck on the forehead.

A few minutes passed and Drayko was slowly entering that dreamy world of sleep when his door suddenly squeaked open, then closed. He kept his eyes open but didn't move. The edge of his bed moved and the covers were pulled over someone else. Drayko quickly turned, staring into brownish green eyes.

"Remember when I used to do this when we were kids?" Leif asked and he crawled closer. "Yeah, but that was only when I had a particularly bad day, or when there was a thunder storm." Drayko replied. Leif breathed a silent laugh. "Don't you think today was a particularly bad one? If not today, then tomorrow, when you'll have to face the entire village. I'm sure Gareth will have quite a few things to say to you." as he spoke his younger brother frowned, unable to let himself cry over something so small, but the green-eyed brother knew more than most. It was times like these that made him thankful he got his father's brains.

He knew that his younger brother was dying inside, because for years all he ever wanted in life was to be utterly normal, maybe even invisible. This tragic turn of events must be killing him. He was simply amazed at how strong Drayko managed to be, sure he was good at pretending to be happy, but Leif caught and analyzed every little twitch and movement Drayko had ever made when looking at himself, or when Gareth had said something he, himself had known to be true.

He wrapped his arms around the younger Viking, pulling him close, and started to stroke Drayko's hair in an attempt to calm him. The blond boy stiffened, but soon relaxed, sobbing silently. After a long time the boy's sobs turned into long, deep breathing. Leif finally let himself too fall into a deep sleep.

**-INSERT LINE HERE-**

Drayko woke up with a pounding in his head. _I shouldn't have cried so much last night, _he thought as he contemplated even getting up. He glanced to the right, examining the room. Leif must've left, because Drayko was completely alone now. He sat up in bed. The blond rubbed at his eyes. Something flapped behind him. _...oh right_, he glared at his wings, _so that actually happened. _He grudgingly stood and walked downstairs.

"Morning Drayko." His mother set down a plate of his regular, raw meat, on the table before stalking off somewhere. He sat down beside his brother, who sat next to the kitchen window. Silence stretched between the two. Drayko ate quickly, though not on purpose, he didn't really want to face the day, but of course no matter what happened in his life, time wasn't just going to _stop_ for him, and it would be ridiculous to assume so, however preferred the idea may be.

After his plate was cleared he got up, but paused before completely leaving the room. "...thanks." he whispered to his brother before leaving. He would be forever grateful to Leif; he often teased him, but he knew when to be serious, and also knew when to let things be. The fact that he didn't bring up the times when Drayko had broken down to his emotions meant a lot to him. Leif was truly his best friend.

He opened the wooden door to a world that seemed cruelly bright and cheery. Children who played by the nearby store stopped and stared at him, fear and curiosity undaunted upon their innocent faces. His face slide into a deep frown as he walked down the road passed curious eyes and the like. That is, until he was tackled by Fishnut.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me about this before?" the light-brown haired boy exclaimed as he grabbed his friend's wings. Drayko let out a yelp. "Don't _touch_ them!" Drayko hissed as he quickly got up off the ground. "I only got them _yesterday_. They're sensitive." Drayko hissed through clenched teeth as he dusted himself off. The twin didn't look too concerned about that. They continued to walk through town toward the arena.

"Do you think you have any more dragon-like things or tendencies?" he asked the blond. Drayko shrugged. "As if my _physical body_ isn't bad enough, I've also got to have something mental going on too?" he drawled sarcastically. Fishnut rolled his eyes as they walked into the arena, where Tofa, Gareth, two of the younger students (Bandie and Anemone) and Leif (_he must've taken one of his damned short cuts again)_ awaited them.

Gareth snorted when he caught a glance of Drayko; however Tofa and Leif walked over to meet them. The two younger students only stared.

"You okay?" Tofa asked tenderly, resting an arm on his shoulder. He smiled. "I'm fine, as you so cleverly pointed out before, I'm a boy, and I've got to be strong. A bump in the road like this doesn't bother me at all." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leif shuffle slightly, but other than that he showed nothing other than his cocky smile.

"So back to what I was saying," Fishnut pointed out haughtily, "Have you ever smelled sweetgrass before?" he said while grabbing a little bag.

"Fishnut would you just leave him alone." His twin hissed. He glared at her. "I'm just _curious_." He said, but he did stop moving. He glanced at Drayko as if to ask for permission. The blond nodded. The light-brown haired boy smiled and grabbed out a handful of light coloured grass. "What happens to dragon when they smell it?" Drayko asked cautiously. "They often just roll around in it; I think it's like catnip to them." Leif explained as Fishnut held out his hand. "Here sniff." Stated Fishnut.

Drayko sighed and leaned toward the plant and sniffed. Immediately his eyes went blurred, a smiled crept across his face as he rubbed against the object the wonderful plant was resting in. A surprised noise and the plant moved away, _that's not what I want..._ thought Drayko as he followed the unbelievably sweet smell, holding onto the branch-like thing holding the grass. He felt a growl- no, a purring rumble, deep inside him as he licked the grass-holding object.

"Drayko!" the voice made him open his eyes, he hadn't realised he'd closed them. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was on the floor, on top of Fishnut, who was trying to pry off Drayko's arms, which held his friends arm that held the plant. "w-what?" he stuttered. He got up off of Fishnut, giving his friends a look of confusion.

Fishnut laughed nervously and got up. "I guess that's means yes to the sweetgrass. I wonder what other things effect you, do you like eel?" Drayko shuddered involuntarily. "No I hate eel, awful things. They smell horrible and they look just...wrong." he shuddered again. "Hmm..." said Fishnut, "wonder if you-"

"Sit down you lot." Gobber stated as he wobbled into the Arena. Everyone walked over, Fishnut rather glumly, and sat on a wooden bench provided. "Due to an unfortunate accident, we'll have to put off our flight off island." A group sigh followed his words. "By '_unfortunate accident'_ you do mean Dragon-boy don't you?" Growled Gareth. Gobber frowned but ignored it. "Today, you'll be testing you're communication skills with dragons. It always makes it easier when you can understand the body language of drag..."

Drayko was trying his best to pay attention to the lesson but something shiny kept grabbing his attention. He chanced a sneaky glance to his side to see a shiny thing on the bench directly beside him. He quickly looked back to Gobber, but the shiny light twitched and he glanced back to it with his eyes. He looked back and Gobber but was really actually staring at the light. He slowly moved his hand toward it, a smile playing on his lips.

He quickly caught the light, but it moved. This time he turned his head completely to look at it. It was now resting at the edge of the bench. He frowned, looking back to Gobber, trying to talk some sense into himself.

_You are not a dragon, just leave that shiny...playful...pretty..._he shook his head, _which you do__** not**__ want to catch, alone._

But as he thought, he turned his head to look at it again. He moved his hands slowly, as to not scare it away. A playful growl trickled out of his mouth as he pounced onto the light, but it moved again. He moved to catch it again. It moved, again. He began to chase it until he blindly rammed his head into the side of the bench he had unknowingly left.

He looked up, rubbing his throbbing forehead, to see that the entire class was staring at him with wide eyes. Heat crept up his face as Gareth began to laugh.

"What are you doing boy?" Gobber asked, taking a careful step forward. "N-nothing." He quickly sat back on the bench and placed his hands in his lap. "I just...saw something." He whispered to no one in particular. "freak." Whispered Gareth between hysterical chuckles.

**-INSERT LINE HERE-**

Drayko walked home in a kind of dull state of mind. The events of the day were getting to him. He only looked up when he heard two people arguing in between two shops. He hid in the shadows, watching as Fishnut came into view.

"I-I'm sorry!" he choked.

"Just don't do it anymore. He's not a damned animal, he's your friend. Treat him as such." Hissed the voice of Drayko's older brother. "You know how he gets; if you keep doing stuff like this you'll be no better than Gareth."

Fishnut and Leif were silent for a long time.

Leif sighed, walking into view he smiled at his friend. "Go home, sorry I blew up at you, just...don't bother him okay?" the younger boy look liked he had just been spared a very rough spanking and ran down the hill to his home happily.

Drayko stepped into view when the brown haired boy was out of sight. Leif's green eyes widened in surprise as he saw his step brother. "Oh, hello Dray, what're you doing out so la-"

"I don't need to you bully our friends into submission Leif." Drayko interrupted. The older boy smiled apologetically and walked over to the younger boy cautiously. "I just wanted to tell him that it obviously made you mad to have so many..._connections_ to the dragons." He chose his words carefully.

"I'm not ashamed to have these...similarities with them; it's how people treat me because of them that bother me." Drayko hissed. He meant it; he really believed that being a weird half human half dragon hybrid would be great, but he would prefer to be completely human- if only the others wouldn't think him to be a beast or monster because of some birth defect.

Leif wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. He wisely said nothing as they walked home together.

"He was the one who shined that light on the ground and made you hit your head you know." Leif stated before they walked inside their home. Drayko chuckled softly. "I figured that was why you were going to beat him." Leif gave him a jokingly hurt face. "I may _threaten_ our friends into submission but I would never _beat_ them..." he flicked Drayko's nose, "...much. You're it." He ran upstairs before his brother even knew what had happened.

"Hey!" Drayko shouted as he ran after the strawberry blond. When he got upstairs the other boy was nowhere to be seen. A door creaked to his right; he burst into the room only to be attacked from behind and pined to the floor.

"Give up?" whispered Leif. Drayko squirmed and laughed. "Never!" he announced.

"You asked for it." From the tone of his voice Drayko was able to tell he had his signature smirk on his face. The blond felt the older boy move, lifting his vest and shirt to get at the pale skin underneath.

Drayko's golden eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, don't do that." Leif chuckled with a tone of evil as he lifted his arms. He began to tickle his brother, who started to squirm and flail. "S-stop it-" Drayko giggled. "For g-god's sake, you're n-nineteen years old!"

"And you're seventeen, but you're still laughing aren't you? _Aren't you?"_ Leif chuckled as he kept on with the torture. He flipped over onto his back, trying to push his brother away. "You know, there's still one thing that Fishnut didn't check." He chuckled. "Wonder what'll happen if I..." he reached his hand toward Drayko's neck. "You know what'll happen!" Drayko pleaded.

Leif pressed his middle finger into the soft skin under Drayko's chin. The blond gave a happy sigh and went limp, making the occasional whimper. Leif stood, knowing that his brother wouldn't be up and about for a few minutes.

Granted it had scared him the first time he had accidentally caused this anomaly, but eventually he had gotten used to it. Drayko however remained as sensitive as ever, which would be convenient when Gareth finally bites off more than he can chew, or rather, when he pisses off something that can bite and chew him.

He lifted his brother as if he was a damsel in distress, or princess style if you will. He walked soundlessly into the boy's room and laid him on his bed. It always made him feel a little unnerved, because Drayko looked like he had blacked out, until he made a noise and moved. However he did know that Drayko couldn't remember much from these little episodes.

He smiled down at the blond, thinking about how happy he had been when he had learned he had a baby brother, and how innocent those feelings had been. He brushed the hair from Drayko's forehead and leaned in close. He gave a whispered chuckle. "I think I care for you much more than I should little brother." He hummed and he kissed the boy's forehead.

He stood, looking down at the blond. "Dream well, Dragon boy."

_**LONG CHAPTER IS LOOOONG**_

_**Okay I've got a mission for you, readers- SHOULD THEIR BE SOME BROTHERLY LOVE GOIN ON? (It wouldn't be very brotherly though because they aren't even in the least bit related so really what I'm asking is if there should be some Leif/Drayko goin on?) I know I know, SHUT UP IMAJI, TOFA CALLED DIBS ALREADY. But don't worry- I already have a plan and plot. It's just I don't necessarily NEED Leif/Drayko, but it would help with more conflict (not that I don't have enough already, but more conflict makes for a better read.)**_

_**VOTE IN REVEIWS OR PM'S!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OH HAI!**__** So id just like to remind you about what writers feed on~ REVEIWS! Oh yes, i suppose I should put a gore warning for those to squeamish...OI! THERE BE SOME MINOR GORE IN THIS CHAPTER. No, i am not a fan of gore, but i am a fan of CONFLICT, so heres some drama for you.**_

**CHAPTER FIVE – **what's happening?

Drayko woke up feeling slightly dizzy. He looked around; everything looked sort of more defined. He couldn't tell what it was, but everything just seemed _clearer_. He never needed glasses before. The village doctor said he had perfect vision, but then, how could he-?

Something caught his eye outside. He glanced out the window to feel his eyes _zoom in_ on three children playing tag. He hastily shook his head and looked at his bed. Something moved next to his legs under the covers. Drayko's eyebrows creased as he slowly uncovered his body.

-**INSERT LINE HERE-**

A shriek came from upstairs, it made the family of three jumped in their seats. Leif looked at the stairs, and then smiled at his parents. "I'll go see what's happened." He said in a fake calm tone before running up the stairs.

He threw open the door to see his brother staring at his legs like he had just seen a ghost. "Drayko, what's wrong why did you screa-" he was silenced by a movement by his brothers leg. He took a few steps closer to look over and saw that the twitching thing was actually a smaller, white version of a night fury's tail.

The blond looked up at him with a look of horror mixed with hysterics. "I-I have a t-tail..." he stuttered. His mouth twitched into a frantic, panic-stricken smile, that wasn't actually a smile at all. Leif grabbed Drayko's shaking shoulder's, trying to straighten him back to reality.

"Come on, let's get you down stairs." He attempted to lift his brother into a standing position, but Drayko was shivering too much. Leif sighed and leaned most of his brother's weight onto himself. "You're getting heavier every year." He whispered.

Drayko kept repeating that he had a tail in a hushed and shocked tone, whimpering every time his tail touched him. As they entered the kitchen, both parents stood. As they caught sight of Drayko's newest body part, Astrid fainted, luckily Hiccup was there to catch her, but he almost dropped her.

After resting his wife on a seat he walked over to the two boys. "What in Odin's name has happened to Drayko now?" Hiccup demanded. "I h-have a tail..." Drayko muttered again. The blond now stared at nothing, his eyes gone unfocused.

_I'm turning into one of them..._he thought hysterically.

"Get the doctor, I want some answers _now."_ Hiccup commanded Leif. The strawberry blond rested Drayko in a chair before bolting out the front door. Hiccup leaned toward his youngest son, grabbing his shoulders.

"Don't worry; we're getting you a doctor." He stated.

Drayko attempted to look at his father but he was busy staring at his hands, which were slowly ripping apart to reveal blood stained claws. He looked down at his body not to see a young boy's but a white, scaly body. He screamed, but what came out was the blood chilling shriek of a furious dragon. He looked up at the village, which sat just before him. People stared at him, fearsome glares coming from most. His own family not even able to look at him. As he stared in horror and what his life had become, Gareth pushed through the crowd, his arm around Tofa's shoulders.

"See? He's a freak, a danger to us _normal_ people." he hissed.

These words caused a rage within him; he would've yelled at him, was it not for Tofa's expression of hate and disgust. She spat at his general direction and looked at Gareth lovingly. "I guess you were right the whole time." And with that she leaned into him a pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

Drayko's heart skipped a beat.

"Maybe we should just kill him." suggested Gareth. "Yeah, that's sounds like a great idea," Leif's cocky smile now had a beastly look to it, "put us all out of our misery if we did." As the words slipped from his step brothers lips the villagers suddenly had various sharp weapons. They chased after Drayko, who ran into the woods, but somehow his feet weren't working right, and soon the Vikings were upon him. The smell of blood permeated his senses. He looked down at the Vikings who ripped open his skin, letting his organs sink to the floor. He let out one last scream before the darkness took him.

**-INSERT LINE HERE-**

When Leif finally got back to the house, his father had rested Drayko on the floor. The blond boy was twitching, eyes wide open. Leif ran over to him. "What happened?" he screeched at Hiccup. Hiccup simply frowned. "He started to scream, this was the only way I could make him stop." He explained hurriedly.

"I can't examine him when he's spasming like this! Try and calm him down. I'll set something up." The doctor announced as he began to open his large bag.

Suddenly Drayko began to scream, long and loud. His back arched off the ground, his hands clawing at the air. His legs twitched and lurched uncontrollably. His wings jerked randomly as his tail whipped around.

"Quick! Pin him down so he doesn't hurt himself!" demanded the doctor. Seconds later Leif and his father lay on top of the much smaller boy, who still all but over powered them. "Do you have any more great ideas?" growled Leif, "can't you sedate him to put him out of his misery?"

The Doctor shook his head and he brought out his tools, all sharpened and ready in case he needed to operate. "I won't risk giving him anything until I know what's wrong with him."

"Ow!" hissed Hiccup as Drayko's tail came and slashed a thin line of blood across his face. Suddenly Drayko's spasm became significantly worse; he started to rake his nails along his skin, making long bloody lines down his chest and stomach. Somehow his screaming became louder, screaming as fast as he could draw breath. Leif and his father tried to stop him from hurting himself, but every time they tried Drayko's arms and legs would convulse violently until they let him go.

"Hold him still, I'll be right back, there's only one way to make him stop." Leif stood and ran around the house until he found a large object. He quickly ran back and before anyone could protest, smashed the object against Drayko's head. The blond instantly went slack.

"Sorry Drayko." The strawberry blond whispered.

_**OMFS CLIFF HANGER MUCH? Nyan~ poor Drayko. HEY, DIDJA NOTICE HOW LEIF HICCUP AND THE DOCTOR CAUSED MOST OF WHAT DRAYKO WAS HALLUCINATING ABOUT? I DID. AND I THOUGHT IT WUS PRETTY CLEVER. :B nawt~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**REVEIWS PEOPLE! REVEIWS! I was going through my two main conflicts for this story and realised that, this is gunna be ONE. LONG. FANFICTION. I would only have one conflict but then- you wouldn't learn Drayko's origins, and I hate leaving open ends unless it suits me for sequels later on. Anyhoo- ENJOY TEH FF**_

**CHAPTER SIX – **a very bad morning

Drayko once again woke up, this surprised him, but what surprised him more as he stared at the unfamiliar ceiling was that he wasn't in his house. _They must have moved me_, he thought glumly. He looked to his side and jumped in surprise. Half the village was in the cottage he slept in.

The Doctor sat at the end of his bed, beside him stood my step mom and dad, next to them was Gobber, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, who had his arms wrapped around Ruffnut. Directly to my side were Leif, Tofa, Fishnut, and a few other young people he didn't know very well. The fishermen stood in a group on the far side of the room, beside the baker and the butcher, the seamstress, the warriors, even the older woman, mingling with some random Vikings. Near, but not close to him a few children stared at him with child-like wonder. The house was overflowing with many people he didn't know. This didn't reassure him.

Fishnut leaned toward him. "You've been out for two weeks." He stated. "The doctor say's you shouldn't over exert yourself, so try not to freak out."

_Freak out at what?_ Drayko thought. He didn't have time to ponder that thought because Tofa gently opened a flask of water and put it too his mouth. He drank it happily.

So, he had been passed out for two weeks. That didn't sound good. It didn't really matter now, he felt great. He smiled as Tofa took away the empty flask.

They gave him worried looks. "What? I feel fine...I mean well," he laughed, "I have a tail and wings still but..." his wings and tail flapped happily to match his mood. They're stares didn't lighten, if anything they worsened. His eyes widened slightly. "Really guy's what's wrong with me? I don't want to look if you're that worried."

Leif held Drayko's face in his hands cautiously, stopping him from looking down at his body. "You have to promise that you won't have another panic attack."

"I don't even know wha-"

"Just _promise_!" Tofa interrupted him. He looked at her, when she caught his eye she looked away. He looked back to Leif, his breath gaining speed. "What's wrong with me?" he demanded, hysteria once again taking hold of his senses.

"There's nothing wrong with you boy." Proclaimed the elder woman. "You've just gone under a great change."

Drayko's eyes widened as he stared into nothing, lost in so many confused and hectic thoughts. _What did she mean great change? Does that mean I'm actually a dragon now?_ Eventually when Leif didn't let him go, Drayko lifted his hand in front of his face.

It wasn't necessarily a claw, however it wasn't a hand anymore either. His skin had finally taken on the form it always pretended to be, white dragon scales. He turned his hand, just to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. When he was sure he wasn't hallucinating he forcefully pulled away from Leif and looked down at himself.

His body still had the shape of a human's. His feet were the same as his hands, not quite claws, not quite feet. He felt along his chest and legs, the scales were so close together that they felt smooth. He felt his face, scales were there too, and he still had all his hair. His ears had become long; they felt rounded almost like a night fury's. At least he knew what species he'd become eventually.

Panic threatened to engulf him again, but this time it was dull, as if he had panicked so much the last time that he simply didn't have it in him to panic anymore. He closed his eyes tight and took deep breaths, trying to slow his heart beat to a normal speed, but what if the fast beating of it was normal now? How fast did the heart of a dragon beat? It didn't feel wrong, he didn't feel wrong. Nothing hurt; he wasn't burning from the inside out because of a dragon heartstring. He felt great. Maybe this was a good thing after all.

Eventually he opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly to his friends. "You know, I'm kind of hungry, do you have fish or meat in here?" he asked.

A collective sigh filled the small cottage as Hiccup laughed and patted his dragon-like son. "See, he's alright, you can all go home then." He gestured the curious Vikings away.

As the last of the people walked out, the few people left were his friends. Leif had walked off to find some food so that left Tofa, Fishnut, and Drayko all to themselves.

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" Tofa asked, placing a hand on Drayko's lap.

"Honestly I don't think I've ever felt so care free before," he replied as he leaned back onto his hands, looking up at the ceiling again, "I like this change."

"That's what makes me nervous." Tofa stated quietly.

Drayko bolted up right to ask why, but Tofa shrieked before he could say anything.

There was a very awkward pause where Fishnut held his sister protectively.

Drayko felt a sad frown creep across his face. He rolled over to face the wall. "Go home if you're _afraid_." He muttered. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "We aren't afraid of you; you just...surprised me-"

"It's obvious he wants us to leave Tofa, if he doesn't want people around we should leave." Fishnut tugged on his sister's arm. "Come on." He said. She sighed. "Don't forget Dray, we're still your friends, no matter how you change." Tofa's last words before she and Fishnut left caused a sting of pain in his heart. _Sometimes I wonder if it would've been better for no one to have ever liked me, would've caused less grief for everyone, _Drayko thought in a whisper.

"Hey Dray, where'd Tofa and Fishnut go?" Leif asked as he re-entered the room with a tray of food.

"Home." Drayko grumbled.

Leif sighed and sat in a chair next to the bed. "Come on Grumpy Gus, stop being such a downer. Thing will get better." He offered, as he placed the platter on Drayko's lap. Drayko ate without talking. He flicked his head up to look at his brother. "Hey Leif-" the flinch in Leif's green eyes made him stop. He stared down at his plate.

"Even _you're_ scared of me." he whispered, not wanting to admit it.

"Yes, I am." Leif's admittance made Drayko stare at him. His green eyes had gone serious, the flinch completely forgotten. "But not of what you are," he held Drayko's cheek in one hand, "I'm scared of what will happen to you." he pulled Drayko into a hug. The blond found this comforting in the way that Leif had just physically accepted him completely, no flinching or shutters. He smiled and allowed himself to melt into the embrace. He felt an overwhelming wave of thankful emotions for having someone to look out for him.

His happiness was short lived however; for once he opened his eyes he saw Gareth standing in the doorframe.

_**DAMMIT GARETH, STOP RUINING MY- I mean **__**Drayko's**__**- HAPPY MOMENTS! D: Heh Heh, well I felt Gareth wasn't being as evil as I wanted him to be, so here he is, and this time, he ain't just gunna snicker and call him a freak!**_

_**A dragon heartstring is the flame within a dragons heart which allows them to breath fire (or whatever else they breath, water, lighting, etc.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Minor gore warning!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – **a glum afternoon

The black haired boy let out a brutal laugh as he strode into the room; nevertheless, he didn't get to close to Drayko.

The blond let go of his brother and glared at the intruder, his brother just gave Gareth a stern look. "What do you want Gareth?" Leif hissed.

Gareth smiled and looked down at them. "I just came around to tell everyone that I was right." He stated.

"And _what_ does that mean?" Drayko spat as he restrained the urge to tackle the annoying Viking.

"_That_ means that every time I said that you were a monster, I was right." Gareth shrugged as if it was plainly obvious. Leif stood, attempting to look offended, but Drayko knew he did it to block his view of the other Viking, thus rendering the thought of attacking him useless unless Drayko wished to tackle his family member as well. "No wonder you're parents left you in the woods to die." Gareth chuckled.

Drayko felt a twinge of anger mixed with fear. "h-how did you find out about that?" he demanded weakly.

Gareth smirked, obviously getting the reaction he had wanted. "The whole village knows, the little baby that was left in the middle of nowhere, left and forgotten, until it was found by the unfortunate village head, thus forcing him to take care of the ugly, unwanted, freak child." The obnoxious boy explained as he circled the bed. Drayko growled. "I can't help but feel bad for Hiccup and Astrid, even you Leif, having to _live with_ such a . . . _thing_. I can't even begin to imagine the _shame_ Stoick must feel, being the grandfather of a beast."

Drayko must've moved because Leif moved in front of him again, this time putting a hand on his chest to stop the blond from moving more. "Stop it Gareth, you know that no one thinks of him like that."

"Are you so sure? I mean," He laughed, "did you see the children, and the elders? They're all horrified. The only reason they haven't said anything is so that he won't _attack_ them!" he gave a boisterous guffaw.

Drayko couldn't help himself; he knew Gareth was just trying to get under his . . . skin, but the black haired boy was now more or less confirming his fears. He glanced up at his brother, whose eyes flickered to him, but gave no reassurance.

Gareth took the silence for what it was. "Even _it_ knows I'm right."

"My brother is _not_ an _it._" Leif hissed immediately.

The bigger Viking ignored the strawberry blonds comment. "Since you're, well," he laughed, "since you're no longer _human_, maybe I should look up the poor, rebounding Tofa for a good night's sleep eh?" he gave Drayko a teasing wink before laughing again.

The contents of Drayko's nightmare came flooding back like a punch to the face. He shoved Leif out of the way so hard that the older boy hit the floor some several feet away. The blond lunged at the large Viking, forcing him onto the ground. He pinned the boy and screeched into his face. Gareth stared up at him, fear clearly in his eyes.

Drayko tried to scream out a sentence but it came out as screeches and various growling noises. The black haired boy moved his arms, trying to unpin himself but Drayko held him down effortlessly. He glared down at the boy, catching sight of the pulsing vein in his neck.

_Kill him._

It was the voice from when he fell off the Nightmare, Ember. This time he didn't question the voice. Drayko leaned in closer the pulsating skin; he let out a sigh when the boy's heartbeat sped up. The boy gave a scared whimper when the blond licked his throat and rested his teeth on the fragile skin. He dug his teeth in until he tasted blood flow into his mouth, a happy growl slipping from his bloodstained lips. He slipped a tongue into the wound, trying to get a good taste of his prey.

Something tackled him off of the screaming animal. He growled at the other animal.

"Drayko, get a hold of yourself!" the tall animal said. Drayko blinked and grabbed the sides of his head. He felt a liquid drip from his lips. "Oh gods . . ." he whispered, not wanting to remember what he had just done. He glanced over at the damage he'd done to see Gareth screaming, and holding the side of his neck. Drayko's eyes glassed over as he caught the scent.

_Prey, wounded prey._

"No!" he screamed at the voice, as he once again grabbed his head as if by shutting out sound he could cut out everything else.

"Drayko..." whispered a familiar voice. He looked up to see his brother holding the side of his body that had hit the ground. Drayko made a small movement to reach out toward him in apology, and he regretted it, because as soon as he moved, his brother took a large stumbled step backward.

"What's in Odin's name is going- ah! Gareth! What happened!" one of the village women came in, she was large and extremely muscled. She ran over to the boy and the dark circle that was steadily becoming larger around him. She took one glance at the other boys before glaring at Drayko.

She grew a sort of cocky, smug, evil grin before she started to yell. "Help, Help! This _beast_ has killed my child!" she yelled out the open front door. Within minutes half the village was back inside the cottage, all of them staring at either Gareth, or Drayko.

"Why did you attack him?" demanded one of the villagers, this was followed by more angry demands, though no one came nearer.

"He was provoked!" hissed Leif. "Besides, Gareth had it coming! He's hateful to everyone! He's not dead either, he's just-"

"Bleeding his life away on the floor!" interjected Snotlout as he joined his wife beside their child.

"What's going on?" asked the voices of Drayko's adoptive family. Drayko attempted to shrink as they finally made it through the group of angry on-lookers. "Drayko . . . you did this?" Astrid said as the village doctor came running through the crowd to work on the black haired boy. Drayko nodded. She said nothing, only gave him a sad expression in reply. He looked away, tears stinging his eyes. Funny how in his attempt to stop his nightmare from coming true, he in turn caused it to happen.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding!" hollered the voice of the one person he truly did not want to see. "Stupid girl, look at my child! Does this look like some trick?" hissed the mother of Gareth. "N-no . . . it doesn't, b-but I know Drayko wouldn't do anything like this on purpose!" she cleared the crowd and finally got a good look of the blood covered Drayko. She stared at him with wide eyes.

He gritted his teeth; he needed to get out of there. He stood, and every single villager gasped and stepped back. He shut his eyes tight and ran full tilt toward the door. He felt the people around him give him a wide berth as he ran passed. He didn't stop when the light of day hit him.

He kept running until he reached the edge of the village. He allowed himself one last look back at the village.

It looked so peaceful, the buildings so quiet. The cottage must've been a lot farther into the village than he had thought. His former friends cut through two houses to catch up with him. He frowned and turned around. He stretched his wings wide; they were about the size of two of him. He crouched slightly, preparing to launch himself into the air when two fragile arms wrapped themselves around his waist, halting him for a split second.

"Don't go." Tofa whispered into his back. He felt her start to cry. He swallowed hard before turning to her. "I can't stay here, I just killed someone."

"We don't know if he's dead yet-"

"I wanted to _eat_ him Tofa, that's not normal Viking behaviour." Drayko explained.

She stared at him with sad eyes for a long time. Then, reluctantly, she let him go and stepped back into the arms of her brother, who said nothing.

He turned and took off with one powerful swoop of his wings. This time he didn't look back at the village.

**-IZZA LINE FACE-**

... D: ... D: ... D: ... i knew this was going to happen from the very start X3 now i cant get started on conflict number TWO ((first ones not done yet tho))

R & R!

Anyone else feel like watching a very sad movie right now or is it just me?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER EIGHT – **snow cave

He had no idea where he would go. He never really thought this would ever happen to him, after all. Eventually he found himself flying northward, the snow hitting him like needles. He tried to see where he was but all he saw of passing mountains and the ground was extremely vague shadows.

Strangely the cold barely affected him, he was reminded that he was using a lot of physical force to keep himself in the air; he knew that if he stopped flying and landed somewhere to rest he would most likely freeze to death, which didn't feel like a bad idea at this point.

He let his mind wander as he flew through the grey sky. At least there wouldn't be a blemish on the perfect record of Berk's Vikings. He snorted to himself. What kind of monster must he be to be an unwanted stain on the reputation of a _Viking?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his head and body. He screeched as he looked around for a place to land. His eyes fell upon a dark cave below him in a mountain. He clumsily glided toward the opening.

A few feet from landing another sharp pain shook his body to the point that his wings spasmed and closed, thus causing him to crash painfully against the hard frozen floor of the cave's opening. He let out a scream, clutched every bit if his body that he could and curled into a ball on the floor.

Another sharp pain caused his body to start twitching. He bit his arm to stop from screaming again, settling for soft whimpering instead.

After what seemed like hours of on and off pain, yet another wave of pain much larger than the others came crashing over him, this time he couldn't stop the screaming.

As the pain subsided he saw grey spots and stars take over his vision before he passed out completely.

**-INSERT LINE HERE-**

"_Halfling, wake up._" Said a voice Drayko didn't recognise.

"_I will not ask you again Halfling; wake up before I decide that you would make a good meal." _Said the voice in an irritated tone.

The voice was not human, nor did it sound like English, or any language for that matter. It was...growling and hissing, but he knew what she was saying.

He opened his eyes to a blurry white world. A strange animalistic shape came into view. It blinked at him. "_Finally, you know, you've been sleeping for hours." _She said in her growling voice.

As the world steadily became clearer he realised that the shape that was speaking to him was a large, long necked, hairy, white dragon. "_You survived my snow storm little Halfling, I am impressed."_ She said as she rested her large furred head on her long hair covered claws.

"_Why do you keep calling me Halfling?"_ he asked. He immediately put a hand to his throat. He had made the same, sort of, sounds as she did.

"_You are surprised to be able to speak Dragonese are you?"_ she growled a chuckle, _"I call you Halfling because you have the blood of a dragon and a human."_ She explained. Drayko sat up and leaned against one of the cave walls. _"Sorry about crashing into your home."_ Drayko whimpered. She gave him a toothy smile. _"I forgive you, after all, it's not every day you meet a Halfling. You may wish to observe your body; it has changed quite a bit I must say."_

A slight wave a panic over took him, until he remembered he didn't have any human's nearby to judge him. He lifted his hand to see that it had become more claw than hand; the scales were more obvious now. He felt his face, his nose was stretched out farther, and it was flat. His eyes were larger and his hair was paler, it seemed to have been slicked back. He looked down at his body and saw that it was smooth, and his bit's had somehow disappeared, which he then panicked about until the other dragon explained to him that, like most reptiles, he probably had all his parts behind a very well hidden skin flap, which he was then disgusted by.

"_You shouldn't be so upset about turning into a dragon, Halfling. Becoming something so powerful should be seen as a blessing, not a curse."_ She sounded offended.

"_It's a curse if you lose everything and everyone you've ever cared about."_ Drayko muttered to himself. He heard her stand and stride over to him. _"Do you think you are the only one who has suffered great loss? You're not the only one who's ever lost something important. You haven't lost nearly as much as some of the beings in this world." _She growled angrily. _"Have you ever thought about how much the humans' cattle has lost? Family, children, friends, just to feed the human's, they don't even let the animals have a sporting chance to get away. And what about sailor's who put their lives on the line to bring food across vast oceans, what if their ship sinks? It's not as if the people waiting for those supplies will know very quickly and then, the sailors themselves lose their lives. And what about pregnant women who lose their children in childbirth . . ." _her sentence trailed off as she stared into the falling snow. She took a deep breath, not looking back to Drayko._ ". . . It would be foolish indeed to assume you are the only one who has lost something deeply important to them." _She stood and walked back into the depths of the cave. After a couple minutes he joined her.

"_. . . Do you know anything else about . . . Halflings?"_ Drayko asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Not really, and one can only guess at some things." _She replied as she nestled herself in a huge nest of twig's and animal fur. He walked closer to her tentatively. _"And what are your guesses?"_ he asked. She glanced at him, resting her head on the edge of her nest, then closed her eyes. _"first off you will have a better understanding of human's, this may come in handy later in life for whatever reason, and I think that with practice, you may be able to switch between human language and Dragonese, regardless of your form."_

"_Anything else . . . ?" _Drayko encouraged.

She opened one eye to look at him. _"My you are demanding."_ She stated. _"I do have one more hypothesis about you, Halfling. I believe that you may be able to switch between human and dragon bodies at will. Of course, I may be completely wrong so don't get excited. If I am correct it will probably take years to accomplish. oh yes, I don't believe your changing is finished just yet, I can't be sure but I think that your last transformation sequence will be the most painful, then again, you may sleep through it, but judging from my first encounter with you . . ."_ she shrugged her massive furry shoulder's before wrapping her colossal wings around her to sleep.

Drayko frowned and laid down where he stood. It felt strange to lie flat out on his back, it almost hurt. He glanced over to her, his eyes examining the way her body and limbs were placed, and then he attempted to copy her only to find that sleeping like a dragon was near impossible with human legs and arms and looked plain ridiculous, so he settled of lying on his side.

After hours had passed he still lay awake on the cold hard floor of the ice cave. He sighed and curled around himself, attempting to get warm. It seemed like he was correct when he thought that when he stopped moving he would become cold. He shivered involuntarily. He closed his eyes; maybe if he fell asleep he would just sleep through the cold. He knew that wasn't going to happen. One might be able to sleep through warm, but one can never sleep through cold.

He sighed and decided to get up and explore the cave for a while. He stood and stared at the precise walls of the cave. It was obvious that the cave had been built, not created. He leaned against the rock wall, examining the large slashes in the walls opposite him. He shivered again.

"_Halfling." _The dragon in the nest hissed at him. He turned to see she had raised one of her massive wings to reveal a small space just big enough for him to fit. He carefully walked over to her and crawled into the spot.

The nest was surprisingly warm. As he laid down in the softness of the bended twigs and fur he realized how tired he was, but he still couldn't figure out how to sleep without hurting himself. She must've noticed because she snorted a laugh.

"_Try wrapping your wings around you."_ she explained as she looked down at him with a smirk. He looked up at her, and then at his wings, which were resting on his back pointlessly. He flapped them gently, testing them before wrapping them around his body. Warmth suddenly sprang up all over his body. He smiled at her in thanks and lay down, closing his eyes. Sleep came almost immediately.

**-INSERT LINE HERE-**

**_well THAT was nice of her~ ...whatever her name is. if anyone is curious about what kind of dragon she is...uh picture a yeti crossed with a bronta...that really long necked dinosuar. she's not going to be in a lot of the chapters so cool your jets- and if you DO like her, well she'll probably be in about three to four more chapters...ish_**

**_reveiw!  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_*comes out from behind a pile of home work* sorry this took so long... *is hit by more homework* ...sigh...sorry this took so long- school is a BIOTCH anyhoo, heres some Mu Qing for ya_**

**CHAPTER NINE – **dragon training?

"_Halfling, wake up."_ For the second day in a row he was awoken by this voice. He looked up at her. The sun shined into the cave with ease, lighting up the entire ice covered room. _"I was incorrect; you slept right through the completion of your change."_ She said as she walked away to the entrance of the cave.

Drayko felt his eyes widen as he ran over to a stalagmite of ice, staring at his surprised expression. He looked exactly like a white Night fury. He was definitely smaller and thinner than Toothless. He liked being in the full form of something rather than halfway through. As he stared at his reflection he had to admit, he looked pretty awesome.

"_Halfling, come here."_ the large dragon commanded. He ran over to her, a sudden burst of energy seemed to have come to him. _"You look happy."_ She stated. He nodded. _"I don't know why . . . I shouldn't really."_ He mumbled. She nodded in thought. _"Maybe the pain of the transformation caused a lot more fatigue than you let on. Anyway, I brought you some food."_ She said as she leaned her large head toward the ground.

_Oh please no, _thought Drayko, he hated it when Toothless and Greenscale had done this.

Sadly, she did exactly what he didn't want her to do. She gagged up a large sum of fish onto the floor in front of him. He frowned down at it, and then looked up at her._ "Uh . . . I . . . Don't think I can eat regurgitated fish . . ."_

She looked down at him with a curious eye. _"This is what all young dragon's start off with, until they learn how to hunt for themselves. Now eat."_ She stated as she gestured to the fish. He gulped down what he thought might be vomit before leaning his head down and taking a very hesitant bite of one of the fish.

It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either_, _although he had this feeling that if he was still human it would just be gross. He ate as much as his brain would let him without gagging too much and then sat down beside the other Dragon.

"_Um . . . do you have a name?"_ Drayko asked as he looked out into the morning sun.

She sighed. _"It's been to long since I've had contact with anything that would call be by anything close to a name. When I lived in China, the human's there called me Yeti, but I guess that's not a name, I believe you might call it the name of my species. I'll think of something for you to call me by, if it bothers you that much."_ She nodded down at him. _"What's your name Halfling, I suppose I can't just call you Halfling for the rest of the time you choose to stay here."_

Drayko smiled. _"Where I come from people called me Drayko, they named me that because the entire dragon population in the village were so interested in me. Now it's just ironic." _She laughed. _"So your named Dragon in one of the human's many tongue's, how amusing." _she smiled into the slight snow fall. _"I've thought of something that you can call me by Drayko, you may call me 'Mu Qing.'"_

Drayko looked up at the dragon. _"What does that mean?"_

"_I'll tell you later . . . let's just enjoy the view for a while." _As she spoke her eyes became glassy with happiness. Drayko shrugged and rested his head on his claws.

**-INSERT LINE HERE-**

Mu Qing had decided to teach Drayko the proper ways of being a dragon after observing him attempt to walk straight for nearly half a day.

A week later Drayko had learned the basic etiquette and ways to deal with other dragons, as well as hunting and gathering, and the basics of flying, which he was going to be tested on, on one fateful sunny afternoon.

"_Mu Qing . . . I don't think I can do this . . ."_ Drayko mumbled as he was carried away from the safety of the cave. _"Don't be silly Drayko; every dragon can fly almost immediately after they're born."_

"_Yes, but you seem to forget, I wasn't born a dragon, can't we go back to, say...hunting or...sleeping?" _Drayko hissed, trying to hold onto Mu Qing's claws, which were the only things keeping him in the air. She ignored him.

"_Ready?"_

"_No!"_

"_Go!"_ Mu Qing dropped him as she spoke. _"Open your wings child!" _she flew effortlessly below him, in case he did fall.

He screwed his eyes shut and opened his wings as far as he could, he didn't remember being this frightened of flying when he was running away. Immediately his wings caught an updraft caused by the high cliffs in the mountains and started to rise rapidly. He opened his eyes an inch to see where he was going and was bombarded with that happy feeling he always got when in the air. A bubbly laugh fell from his lizard-like jaws.

"_See, it's not that hard."_ Mu Qing said happily as she glided toward him. Drayko smiled down at her, his wings flapping happily. _"Now follow me."_ she drove off to the side, forcing Drayko to struggle to keep up. She twisted and turned around the large rock formations like they were nothing, Drayko however was having a hard time not hitting rock walls or ice caps. It disappointed him a bit to know that such a large dragon had a better time turning around sharp rocks than a much smaller night fury.

She swooped down into an ice cave, Drayko quickly lost her but there was only one way to go. It was much harder than the mountains, stalagmites and stalactites riddled the small cave- now he truly wondered how Mu Qing could manoeuvre in such a small place. Every few seconds he'd fly into something head first, causing black spots in his vision for a few seconds- just long enough to hit something else.

He fly upward where the tunnel ended, seeing the massive furry dragon awaiting him at the entrance.

He flew out of the tiny cave he landed on the ice, unable to lift himself after an exhausting training day. She landed beside him and sniffed his head caringly. _"Come now Halfling, get on my back and I'll fly us home."_ Without another word she picked him up in her mouth, which reminded him of lion mother's with their cubs, and draped him on her massive shoulders. She took off and Drayko closed his eyes. It was a lot harder to lift his new heavier body compared to his more human self.

He couldn't remember how long he'd been asleep but he awoke in what seemed like seconds later to watch their cave home coming closer. _"We're here already?"_ Drayko said with a mixture or relief and sadness, he hadn't even gotten to take in any of the snowy scenery. She chuckled and landed softly on the icy snow covered entrance to the claw made cave.

He slipped off of her back, deciding that where he landed was a good place to sit. She smiled down at him and lay down beside him.

"_So, why did you run away?"_ she asked suddenly. Drayko turned to her in surprise, but then figured it must have been pretty obvious, and then turned to look out into the setting sun.

"_I needed to."_ He explained cryptically. She gave him as much of a sarcastic look as a reptile could give. He sighed and shook his head. _"I guess I can give you a few details._

"_I came from a village called Berk; my step father had found me in the woods near the village and decided to raise me. I was always kind of different, now I know why but- . . ."_ he laughed sadly, _"so there was this really annoying boy, he always teased me and called me names, said no one really liked me, that they were just pretending or being polite."_

"_You should have killed him." _Mu Qing said simply. Drayko gave another sad laugh.

"_Actually, that's why I ran away. He just . . . got me so mad that I . . . tried to rip his throat out. Luckily my brother tackled me before I could actually kill him, but then his mother came in a made a really big scene out of it and my friends wouldn't go near me and," _he laughed again, _"It was just a big mess."_

They were silent for a long time, long enough that the sun finally set over the snowy peaks. Then suddenly Mu Qing broke the silence by licking Drayko's head, causing him to screech in surprise. _"What are you doing?"_

"_You don't seriously think I'll let you bathe in our drinking water, do you?"_ Mu Qing stated simply as she grabbed him and started to lick his wings. _"b-but . . . this is weird!"_

"_It's only weird if you make it that way, now stop moving." _She set her heavy paw down on Drayko's back to halt his movement and continued. Eventually Drayko gave up and let her clean him.

"_This reminds me of cats and their children."_ He pointed out after a while of silence. She just laughed. _"What am I learning tomorrow?"_ asked Drayko. She chuckled again. _"I think that I shall teach you how to breathe fire, and then I believe it would be time for you to find your own territory down somewhere in the south."_ Mu Qing explained.

Drayko looked up at her with surprise. _"You want me to leave so soon?"_ he demanded.

"_Every child must leave the nest at some point Drayko, but in this case I do not, it's just that I haven't been the greatest neighbour of a small village of snow people called Inuk. They've finally gotten in contact with a few . . . specialised men, who . . . are called when there is a dragon that the human's don't particularly enjoy the company of."_ Drayko's eyes widened. _"You mean dragon slayers!"_ he screeched in panic. _"Why don't we just fly away now- find a place to live in some other mountain! We can-"_

"_No." _Mu Qing said in a warning voice. _"Don't think about that now . . . just . . . sleep."_

He frowned but didn't question her. It had only been a few days and already she had become such a large part of his life. He never wanted to lose that, but he feared that, that was exactly what was going to happen.

**_dont forget to read and reveiw!__ love when people tell me about things i make X3 *narciccist face*_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TEN – **as the flame goes out

"_You've got the right idea, but try to conjure the fire more inside of your heart, true power comes from their child."_ Mu Qing had awoken Drayko early in the morning to start his fire breathing training. Drayko had created a small amount but nothing close to anything he'd see other dragons perform.

Drayko nodded and tried again. He closed his eyes and tried to find a warm place in the back of his metaphysical heart. It appeared to him as a string, a string of yarn that was on fire. He tried calling to it, coaxing it to come closer. As he did so, the fire around the string grew, and became a dark shade of blue and violet. This strange fire swirled inside him invisibly before he felt real fire build within his core.

He took an intake of breath and opened his jaws as a smallish ball of blue flame hit a stalagmite to the right of Mu Qing. She smiled. _"You're getting very good. A few more days of practice on your own and you'll be as good as any dragon; maybe better, however I notice that you take a breath in before you fire. You don't need to do that. Dragons, unlike humans, create oxygen within their bodies, how else would our heart string remain on fire without being inside of our lungs? It would be smothered. Remember that, this is also why we can hold our breath a lot longer than normal creatures, and that is why we can live deep inside caves where the daylight never touches. Go on try again."_ Mu Qing explained.

Drayko closed his eyes again, but this time a sound caught his ears. They flicked to the entrance to the ice cave. A large group of men were climbing their way up. He glanced at Mu Qing, who was staring at the entrance like she could see them clearly, which she couldn't because Drayko could tell they were quite a few feet down.

She turned to him with a worried look in her massive eyes. _"You must go."_ She nudged him toward the edge of the cave. He turned and forced her to stop and look at him. _"Why can't you come with me?"_ he demanded.

She smiled a sad smile. _"I have lived long enough, and you've given me the one thing I've longed for."_

"_You're the only family I have-"_

"_You will find someone to love."_ Interjected Mu Qing. She looked back to the entrance to the cave. _"I believe now is the time to tell you what my name means, but perhaps you already know?"_ She looked down to him. Drayko closed his eyes, trying not to picture losing another family. He nodded and looked up at her. _"Mother."_ He whispered. She smiled genuinely and brushed the side of her face against his. He felt something warm trickle down the side of her face.

She quickly got up and began to head toward the dragon slayers. _"Leave now."_ She said with a tone of finality. He opened his wings grudgingly and leaped off the edge of the cliff, catching a slim glance of the slayers, as well as a wooden contraption with a large arrow type harpoon. It started to snow rapidly.

His eyes widened as he watched the burly men fire at him, shooting right through his left arm. He let out a shriek, but kept flying. He chanced one look back before he was completely swallowed up by the sudden snow storm.

He felt his heart stop as he took in what he saw.

Mu Qing was already on the ground, pinned down by the huge men. There were various weapons sticking out of her body, a large dark pool not unlike the one that appeared around Gareth started to drip over the edge of the cave. She started at him with milky eyes. No, she wasn't there anymore; _it_ started at him with milky eyes.

He turned and shrieked with every fibre of his being, mourning over the loss of yet another piece of him, completely ignoring the throbbing in his arm.

He flew for what seemed like hours until he landed on top of a far mountain. He lay down on the snow, turning bits of it red as his foot touched the ground. He started to lick his wound by instinct. He barely even noticed that he was crying. He didn't know dragons could cry. Maybe it was just him and Mu Qing who could cry. She was after all, a one of a kind.

He forced himself to not think about her. He knew he'd have to some time, but it was much too soon, if he thought about her now it would destroy him. He forced himself to stand, then spread his wings and lift himself off the ground and into the air again. This time he felt heavy, like there was another invisible dragon sitting on top of him.

_**-INSERT LINE HERE-**_

He flew as fast and as far as his wings could carry him, until he had to give into his needs and land to drink water. He spotted a peaceful looking spot and decided to land there. As he landed he listened for any movements or sounds, not that he cared much anymore. It's not like he could burn anyone.

He leaned over the water and drank sulkily. He whipped his head up when a loud snap broke the silence. He scanned the forest for movement. When he couldn't see anything he decided that it must be a hunter of some sort. He knew he hadn't imagined that sound, not even in his depressed state of mind. And if an animal, which he would've seen with his enhanced senses, didn't make the sound, it must've been a human. Not every village had adopted dragons as pets and companions. Most still hunted them like violent animals.

He searched the forest line again and again, nothing. He sighed. Drayko knew there was someone there, but they weren't moving. He pretended to take another drink, in hopes that the person would chance movement. They did, but not in the place Drayko had expected.

A boy jumped on his back, simultaneously tying a rope around his mouth and wings. Drayko flopped to the ground in a second of confusion and rage. He whipped his tail around wildly, when he caught sight of the boy; he hit him with his tail, causing the child to rebound a few feet away.

The boy was big, but small for a Viking. His hair was messy and black. He had wire rimmed glasses and a patch on his cheek. His clothes were all animal skin, and covered in dirt. The boy looked like he got into fights regularly. He got up and smiled, scratching the back of his head. His teeth were big and made him look much younger than he probably was.

"You really whacked me there dragon." The boy said. Drayko growled and whipped his tail again. The boy's smile faltered and he took a nervous step back. This made Drayko smile. He looked around and took a brave step forward. Drayko growled again, but the boy didn't move back, he kept walking forward until he stood just out of reach of the white night fury. "We don't usually get your kind here, they usually live more north. I guess that makes you rare." He did a little dance of victory. "Man, if Eira isn't impressed by this I don't know what I'll do." He laughed.

Drayko growled. _"You caught me to impress a girl?" _he screamed at the boy. The boy frowned. "You understand me huh?" he said. _"Yes I understand you, you idiot."_ Drayko hissed. The boy kneeled near Drayko's face, still out of tails reach. "To bad I have no idea what you're saying." He laughed again. "Something tells me you aren't very happy with me."

Drayko felt intense need to attack the boy. How could the dragons of Berk live like this? Not being able to communicate. He guessed that their rider eventually could read their body language, but still. And Drayko most certainly did not want a _rider_.

"My name's Folki, well, my full names Folkvarthr, but that doesn't sound very good." He stood and looked down at Drayko. "I guess I'll have to give you a name . . ." Drayko growled at being given a name. He had a name, too bad the human was to deaf to hear what it was. The boy shrugged. "It's not like I can learn your actual name, if you even have one. How about . . . snow flake?"

Drayko attempted to charge the boy. The black haired child merely took a step back. "Okay, okay, not snow flake. You seem kind of dominant and leader-like so . . . how about Pendragon?" the boy asked. Drayko sighed; at least it wasn't something ridiculous. It was actually a lot better than what Drayko would've hoped for. It was certainly much better than _snow flake._

He nodded sullenly to the boy, who smiled. He put a hand on Drayko's nose. "I'll think we'll be great friend-"

Drayko growled and tried shifted the boy's hand off of him. _"Friends? Are you kidding me? You just attacked me!" _Drayko screeched. He would never be friends with this stupid boy.

There was another sound in the forest as a larger boy came out. He was also wearing animal skin clothes, though his weren't as dirty. The two boys looked like polar opposites. The big one was cleaner and more afraid-looking, whereas _Folki_ was small, dirty, and adventurous.

The large boy's eyes widened as he came within seeing distance of Drayko. "Folki! How on earth did you catch this monster?"

"_MONSTER?"_ Drayko actually managed to leap at the large boy, who ran all the way back to the forest. Folki laughed. "His name is Pendragon," _no it's not,_ thought Drayko, "and it wasn't that hard, although he almost saw me a couple times. I don't think he likes being called a monster, Vali."

Vali and Folki, thought Drayko, what wonderful names for _boys_. He almost could have laughed.

Vali slowly and cautiously walked back into the small clearing to stand beside the black haired idiot. "How're we going to get it back home?" he asked. Folki slapped the large boy on the back harshly enough that he flinched. "That's why you're here Vali! You're the only one in the village strong enough to help me drag him back!" Drayko growled in warning again. The boys ignored it. _If that little brat thinks I'll go along with this peacefully he's got another thing coming_, thought Drayko.

Folki brought out a large bag from the edge of the forest, pulling from the bag . . . more rope. The two boys quickly tied down Drayko's tail, double knotted his legs, and tied one long rope around him for the boys to pull him along with. Essentially, they hog tied him, but not without some very violent protests from the white dragon.

When they finished tying him they stepped back to examine they're work. "I think that'll do." Said Folki as he picked up the long rope and gestured to his friend to do the same.

With a strained grunt the two boys began to drag the disgruntled and currently harmless dragon along the ground toward their village.

**-HEY LOOK CHAPTER ELEVEN IS DONE, AND HERE BE SOME COMMENTS-**

_***JUMPS UP FROM BEHIND ROCK* blaaaaaah! Thought i died huh? NO. I DIDN'T. But the chapter was surprisingly hard to write!...that and school is EATING ME ALIVE.**_

_**Anyway, YAY MORE RANDOM CHARACTERS THAT HAVE NEXT TO NOTHING TO DO WITH HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. I know what you're thinking. "He said he'd never be this guys friend, wow Imaji, its so incredibly obvious that eventually he WILL. DUH." Hahaha! It seems like you've seen right through me! NO ACTUALLY YOU HAVENT. Do not underestimate the stubbornness of a teenage dragon! :D**_

_**Dont worry i haven't forgotten about Tofa and them...people...that...have names uh ANYHOO so i hope you enjoyed the late-ass chapter!**_

_**And dont forget to review! REEEEEVEEEEEIIIIIWWWW *gives you evil eyes***_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **– the village

"_Let me go!_" Yelled Drayko, even though he was fully aware that the boys wouldn't understand him. He grunted angrily. He should have simply ripped the limbs off the boy as soon as he had the chance, or maybe he should've just flown off as soon as he had heard the sound in the woods.

The loss of another family must've really got to him. He shook his head. He would get out of this, even if he had to…kill the boy. He was no pet. Maybe it was just his human side talking, but he found it especially degrading that he was given a name…like a pet. At least he wasn't that scary kid that might eat you if you fall asleep with your window open. Now he was that scary _dragon_ that might eat you if you fall asleep with your window open.

Then again it could be a good thing for him. It would certainly be a fresh start. Not only did no one know who he was, no one knew_ what_ he was either. For once he might be _normal_. At least he wouldn't be as much of an oddity as in Berk. Now he was just a dragon that had strayed a little too far from its home. But of course that's what he actually was really. He was far from home. Did he even have a home anymore? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to let this boy win him over because of circumstantial convenience.

That and, the boy wished to use him to impress a _girl._ What kind of shmuck uses an impressive object or animal to win the heart of a girl? Either she wasn't much of a girl, or he was making up for something. Drayko laughed. The least he could do is have some fun with it.

He fell silent, letting the two drag him into a brown village. That was its overall colour after all. Everything was animal skin, wood, and dirt. Even the people didn't add colour.

The village was plain but it had plenty of life. There were a lot of dragons, but they weren't running around freely, like the ones in berk. These dragons were tied to thick poles that were dug into the ground. It reminded him of horses. Looks like he was destined to end up as the one stubborn, cliché horse who wouldn't adopt a rider. He sided as he was dragged through what he assumed was the market place. People stared at him, but not like they pitied him, or were even scared. They looked curious. At least the expressions were different here.

Folki and his large friend dragged him up to a large house surrounded by fenced in sheep. Folki dropped the large rope and ran up to the door, banging on it impatiently.

"Dad!" he called. "I've finally caught one! And it looks rare!" Drayko's eye twitched. Was that all he cared about? How rare something was? He felt kind of like a long since dead member of a long gone society that was just found by some nosey digger kid who craved adventure and fame. He snorted angrily. This was going to be an annoying day, he just knew it.

A big man, about the size of Hiccup, though with more beard, came out of the house. His face was almost completely covered in brown hair. He looked frightening but he had a kind expression on his face. He looked over to Vali and Drayko. He smiled and patted his son on his head. "You really out do yourself in everything you do now don't you son?" the big man walked over to Drayko, who growled.

He didn't know what to think of this big man. He looked dangerous but appeared kind hearted. It was a confusing combination. The man kneeled beside Drayko's face and placed a hand on his snout, thus causing Drayko to squirm angrily.

The big man leaned forward. "I thank you, white beast, for not killing my son." He whispered. Drayko halted his protesting squirms. He looked up at the man with surprised eyes. "I know he can be annoying and obnoxious at times, but he's got a good heart, so please, put up with him. You might find that he'll grow on you." the big man stood and walked back over to the humans, leaving Drayko to sort out his hysterical thoughts.

That man had treated him like he was human…that was normal. It was nice of him though. The white dragon sighed and relaxed his muscles, staring at his apparent master.

Fine, thought Drayko, I'll put up with this kid, but I'm not going to be nice about it.

**-HAY LOOK CHAPTER ELEVEN IS FINISHED HERES SOME COMMENTS-**

**Short chapter is shooooooooooooort...****unlike that word**

**Hey you! Do my ****pole**** Poll! I DUNNO WHAT FANFICTION TO DO AFTER THIS ONE; no this one's not finished yet, not even CLOSE. I still have the last conflict to get to…AND resolve!**

**FUNNY SHIT IS COMING, ENOUGH OF THE SAD SHIT, I WANT FUN SHIT NAOW. FUN SHIT.**

**Oh yeah! YOU. REVIEW. NAOW.**

**My poll can be done at mah profile page man, mah profile page.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER TWELVE – Eira, the un-impressible girl**

"Come on Pendragon! Wake up!" Drayko was forced awake by and annoying voice in his ear. He waved his paw in the air until it came into contact with something, which he then shoved away forcefully.

A loud thud followed by a groan made Drayko open his eyes to see the black haired boy upside-down on a stack of hay, his glasses askew. Drayko chuckled softly before getting up.

They had put him in the barn. His father had told his son to untie Drayko, which Drayko was grateful for, but he still didn't let Folki touch him, not without trying to bite his hand off.

The boy got up like nothing had happened, bouncing over to the white dragon like he wasn't dangerous at all. Drayko rolled his eyes and walked out into the sunlight. It was a bright and happy morning, but it somehow felt ironic.

Folki began to pull on the reins his father had put on Drayko when he was about to go to bed. "Come on Pendragon, we've got to go into town, I've got to show Eira how cool you are!" Folki demanded in a strained voice. Evidently a two ton dragon was hard to move forcefully.

Admittedly, he did like being called 'cool'. Drayko allowed himself a smile before he suddenly started to walk forward, causing Folki to fall backward.

The boy stood happily. "Now we're getting somewhere!" the boy announced before running up beside Drayko, who snorted sarcastically. I wonder what this girl looks like, Drayko wondered as they entered the market place.

The black haired boy seemed to know exactly where he was going, however Drayko followed him with a dull sort of reluctance. He was much too busy looking at the other dragons, who stared at him. Some of them he'd never seen before. He could've sworn he saw a baby Bonenapper.

They walked up to a store that quite obviously sold clothes. Before they got there though Folki turned to Drayko. "Okay, I need to wait right here." he tied the white dragon to a post on the backside of the shop. Drayko growled but didn't do much more. He was a bit curious as to where this would lead. Folki walked up to the front of the shop.

Folki tried to take a pose that made him look good, but only made himself look ridiculously pompous. He smiled at the lady who was running the front. "Hello there is Eira at work today?" he said in an obviously fake manly voice. Drayko mentally slapped his forehead and groaned. This boy was an insult to men. If he ever met a person worse at picking up chicks it would be much too soon.

The woman didn't even look up at the boy when she replied. "No she's not; she's taken the day off to hunt in the forest."

Folki's reaction to the woman's coldness made Drayko laugh. All his previous slickness came crashing down with a look of utter disappointment upon his face. The boy bitterly walked over to the dragon, grabbing the reins and started to walk into the forest, probably in an attempt to find the girl.

At least Drayko wasn't bored anymore. He might just stay here happily, at least until he taught himself to breath fire properly.

The two entered the forest, Drayko still smiling. Folki pouted until he caught site of something. He lifted his head and almost went running; he then stopped himself, taking a strong hold of the reins. He puffed himself up, trying to look impressive. Folki then began to strut toward the other person.

As she came into view, Drayko raised his eyebrow, or at least he would, had he had them.

The girl was blond, always a good start, she was kind of short, average height. She had her hair back in a tight ponytail that trailed down her back; it swerved with her every movement, as if it was alive. Her face was soft, and kind. She had a very nice body; she looked like she took great pride in herself. When she looked over at them she revealed her most stunning feature, her jade coloured eyes.

"You are never going to get her…" Drayko mumbled with a smile at Folki. Folki smiled back. "I know, she's just so beautiful…" Drayko laughed at how the boy had no idea that he had just been insulted.

"Hi Folki." She said, even her voice was pretty. Drayko wondered what horrible trait she had hidden under all the physical beauty.

No one _that_ pretty is pretty everywhere. She must've had some sort of disgusting habit or something, Drayko refused to believe that there was a girl prettier and kinder than Tofa. Though he did have to admit she was definitely easy on the eyes, so easy that he didn't really want to look away, that is, until he grossed himself out by remembering the fact that he was a dragon, and she was a human. At which point he took his frustration on Folki, swiping his tail underneath the boy's feet so he fell flat on his face.

The black haired boy quickly stood again, scratching the back of his head and laughing. "Ah-ha-ha, oops. I, uh, didn't see that root there…"

"We're in a field." Stated Eira, though she laughed to.

"Ah, well yes. I see that…I…" he looked over at Drayko, "oh yeah! Eira! I wanted to introduce you to my new dragon! I caught him yesterday!"

Eira came striding toward them, Folki blushed, and, in spite of himself, so did Drayko, though you couldn't really see it. Dragon scales were much too thick for a mere collection of blood to show through. She leaned in to look at his face. Drayko's eyes widened as he leaned back.

Folki made a panicky movement toward her. "Uh, he's not fully trained-"

"You caught this dragon huh?" she interrupted. "Doesn't look like he's from around here." she reached out her hand and touched Drayko's snout. Drayko tried to growl, but a soft purr came out. He glanced to the side to see Folki go white in the face. He chuckled softly before pushing gently into her petite hand. She giggled. "He's friendly for a dragon."

Drayko sent a sneering smile at the boy to his right, silently mocking him. The boy seemed to notice and glared back. He walked over to the two and pushed Drayko away. "Well, there's a reason for that," he shot Drayko another glare. "Um, so, what're you doing out here? Why'd you take the day off?" Folki asked.

"I wanted to try and get my own dragon, but I can't seem to find one." She explained sadly.

"We can share one." Folki replied immediately.

Eira laughed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but we both know that's silly." She laughed again. Folki forced a laugh and it came out nervous and pathetic. "Yeah…silly. Um, I wanted to ask you something."

Eira turned and started to pick some herbs. "Yeah what?" she said happily.

Folki fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, he looked down at the ground as he spoke. "I w-wanted to ask y-you if you wanted to g-go ou-"

"Oh poo!" Eira exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot my bag at the shop! I'm sorry Folki, I've got to go and get it, see you later okay?" and with that she ran off toward the marketplace.

Drayko and Folki watched in shock as the girl ran away at the most horrible moment. Drayko looked over to Folki and started to laugh. Maybe staying here would be fun, at least for a while.

-**WELL DAMN ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINISHED, HERE HAVE SUM COMMENTS-**

**i wasn't going to update until the weekend, but, you guys gave me reveiws! and reveiws make me want to write more! HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE.**

**so...Folki has a new nickname now? aparently its Folksong and Folktale? rofl, i may or may not use them later.**

**EIRA THE MARY-SUE LOLWUT?**

**...you guys should know, i foreshadow...A LOT.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN –** Shape shifter? COOL.

He woke early the following morning, trying to get in some practice with fire before Folki came to try and make him do something. He was pleased with himself when he made a fairly large fireball, still not the average for dragons, but close enough that it made him feel good.

This, conveniently enough, was the moment when Folki decided to enter screaming, "Pendragon! What in Thor's name are you doing?" the black haired boy ran over, grabbing a bucket of water on the way. When he reached the agitated dragon he splashed the water in his face, thus halting all fire breathing until Drayko's head was once again dry. He growled at the boy, he hadn't even been aiming for anything; he had been shooting into the sky.

"_You idiot._" Mumbled Drayko in a low growl.

"No fire breathing this close to the house!" Folki announced.

Drayko raised an invisible eyebrow. "_Fine, I'll just eat your sheep_." He began to walk over to the unsuspecting livestock, grinning as he went.

The boy ran to catch up to the white dragon, jumping in front of him and reaching his hands out to the side. "No! Bad dragon! No eating the sheep!" Folki commanded. Drayko sighed and shoved the boy aside, turning around to get some sleep in the barn, which was apparently his home now.

"Oh no you don't!" he heard Folki hiss before he felt the boys weight on his tail. "This is the day I ride you!" Drayko would've laughed but the serious tone of the boy's voice made him to irritated with the boy's pure cockiness too much to find any amusement in it. He let the boy know this with a look and a growl. The boy's Brown eyes widened, but he didn't let go.

Drayko gave the boy yet another growl and started to chase his tail, snapping at the boy, missing him on purpose, trying to scare him away. The boy gave small yelps every time Drayko got a close bite in. the boy began to climb up the angry dragon's tail. "I'm going to ride you today dragon! I will!"

Drayko noticed the boy climbing up his back, and began to flail around wildly. Still the boy held on, eventually he heard the boy holler, "Yes! I'm on you back! I did it!"

_Not quite,_ thought Drayko and he rolled onto his back, finally forcing the boy to fall off, or rather, crushed the boy enough that the boy finally let go. When he was standing, he couldn't find the boy on the ground, quite the opposite, the boy was still on his back!

"t-that won't w-work Pend-dragon! I'm s-still here!" Folki yelled triumphantly in an utterly defeated voice. Drayko smiled, this boy might've been a pain, but he could appreciate perseverance. That being said, he still wasn't going to let the kid ride him, not without a fight. He began to run around, purposefully ramming his back into trees, running full speed, and then diving onto his back, skidding a few feet on the ground before rolling to a standing stance and running more.

The dragon spotted a cliff and ran for it, the boy wanted to fly? He'd fly, for a few seconds.

He leaped off the cliff, closing his wings close to his body, and dived head first. He heard the boy scream before they hit the water, which felt very much like crash landing into a pile of rock, only you sank after you crashed. Drayko pushed passed the throbbing pain of his lower half that hit the water and swam down, the water was freezing, like it was winter, but Drayko had a dragon heartstring to keep him nice and toasty.

When he felt the boy's grip begin to loosen he finally swam to the top, lifting the boy's entire body out of the water. Folki had passed out, Drayko had to admit, he liked Folki much better like this.

Drayko swam around until he found a beach and got out of the water slowly, careful not to drop the boy. Normally he wouldn't care about the boy's wellbeing at all, but his father…his father had made quite an impact on him. There was something about the man that made him happy and, though still not willing to let Folki ride him, friendlier.

He dropped the boy onto the sand gently and began to pile a few pieces of dry driftwood.

Once Drayko's head was dry he lit the fire easily; it was blue for a short time, and then quickly changed to a light yellow-red. He sat there, spewing a few practice fire balls into the water every once in a while, until the boy woke up, which eventually happened after the sun had gone down.

"_Finally awake huh kid?"_ Drayko said as he stared at the sleepy boy.

"w-what happened?" he said groggily. Drayko snorted to alert the boy of his being there. The boy looked at him, thinking hard enough that his eyebrows creased with the effort. "Pendragon…" as he remembered what had happened his face lit up with childlike anger. "You almost killed me!" he shouted.

"_But I didn't, I think we're almost even now._" Drayko said to himself in his dragon language. "_If you'll just point me in the direction of south and give me some food and let me go without sending half the village to get me, maybe we'll be square._" He continued, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I'm going to have to train you to have better manners toward your master." The boy began to stroke his chin. Drayko growled. Where did this boy get off calling himself the white dragon's master? He easily tripped the boy with his powerful tail, sending Folki face first into the dirt. The boy glared at the dragon, standing and dusting himself off.

"What is your _problem_? No other dragon took this long to get used to having a master!"

"_Maybe that's because I'm not a dragon._"

"Maybe it's because you're _not_ a dragon…" Folki said, stroking his chin again.

Drayko slapped his snout with his paw. Folki had caught the movement. "Aha! So you _aren't_ a dragon!" he did a sort of proud pose. "Maybe you're a fallen god! Or a pirate who was cursed for stealing forbidden gold! Maybe even a king who was cast down from his kingdom of white dragons!"

"_Your mind has a very strange way of working, but I like the king and god parts._" Drayko stated as he watched the boy think.

Folki pressed his fist into his open palm, he glanced over to Drayko. "Can-you-nod…? When-I-ask-Question?"

Drayko had an almost irresistible urge to throw him into the freezing water and let him drown, but he swallowed his pride and nodded, glaring at the boy for assuming he was so stupid. Though, that's what he did you Folki, However Drayko was pretty sure he was right.

The boy smiled, clapping his hands together with glee. "All right, well then, where do I start…Were you important where you come from?" the boy asked. Drayko thought for a while. It might actually be better if the boy knew who, or at least what he was. Then he remembered his old village, Berk. Had he been important there? Faces flashed in his memory. Tofa, begging him not to leave…Leif, and his utter understanding of his problems…Fishnut and his hilarious antics. Gareth and his parents, always trying to get him in trouble, so much trouble that he would be forced to flee the village in fear of being killed for being different. Hiccup and Astrid, his _loving_ mother and father. They hadn't even tried to stop him leaving. He wasn't their first son, not even their son, just some baby they had found one day.

No, he hadn't been very important.

He shook his head, and Folki frowned, clearly put out. "Were you at least popular?" The dragon shook its massive head. "How about powerful?"

Images of the day he had fled came rushing back, attacking Gareth for his fool hardy comments, ripping his throat open and the overwhelming feeling of wanting to devour his flesh like some kind of wild animal.

He nodded at the boy. Wanting to eat someone, and being able to do it? Yep, that registered as powerful in his eyes.

The boy smiled even wider. "What kind of powers? Can you fly! Well…that one's kind of obvious…OH! Can you shape shift? That would be so awesome! And if you're actually a girl…" he went on about very strange evil plans Drayko didn't exactly wish to hear. He snorted his discomfort. Folki looked up. "Hey….the way you looked at Eira…are you…do you…_like_ her? That would mean your human! Or can change into one…that's so….so…._so…._cool!"

Drayko clapped his paws together sarcastically. "_You have now acquired the intelligence of a particularly stupid squirrel._" He said.

"Would you stop growling at me? I have no idea what you're saying! It drives me nuts when you do that!" Folki announced. "At any rate, I've got to tell everyone what you are! My dragon, secretly a human in disguise! Won't everyone be surprised?"

Drayko planted one huge foot over the boy, knocking him to the ground. He sniffed the boy, letting him know that that was a bad idea. He stared at the boy, willing him to understand.

"D-donnn't…" Came a hissing voice from Drayko's beak-like mouth.

* * *

**OH MAN. THAT TOOK A WHILE. OH JESUS, IS DRAYKO LEARNING ENGLISH maybe...**

**lol Folki is actually a lot smarter than what Drayko seems to think he is...im finding it hard to prove it yet.**

**you ever notice in movies and games (like legend of zelda and the twilkight princess) where the hero or whatever gets changed into something but he never (even though he totally could) tells anyone its HIM. that ALWAYS bothers me. its like YOUR JOB WOULD BE SO MUCH EASYER IF PEOPLE DIDNT ATTACK YOU. TELL THEM. YOU KNOW HOW TO WRITE DONT YOU. HEY LOOK THERES SOME DIRT YOU CAN WRITE IN.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **practice makes perfect

Folki blinked up at the massive lizard, surprise clear in his expression. "Did you...just say something...?" he asked.

Drayko nodded, surprised at himself. Had he just spoken a human language in his dragon form? Mu Qing's words floated through his mind; '_you may be able to switch between human and dragon bodies at will', _she had said. Would he be able to do that? She had also said that he could, with practice, learn to speak in both tongues regardless of which form he may be in. Maybe he could become human and start a new life somewhere, he certainly couldn't start a new life somewhere as a dragon, after all, he was either something to be killed, or ridden. And he didn't want to be either of those.

Maybe Folki could help, he didn't act like it, but Drayko knew Folki was smarter than what he seemed. And he was definitely ambitious. Useful traits when one wishes to get something done.

Drayko looked down at the pale boy, a snarl of a smile growing over his jaws. He knew he could do it. Become human again. And this boy would help, if only to impress the local tail. Not a very good reason, but it seemed to work well enough for him.

"mmmmust prrrracticccceee" his words came out in a hiss, he sounded a lot like what a person would expect a snake would sound like if it could talk in human languages. "dddonnnn't havvvve mucccchhh contrrrrrol..." the words were heavily forced, as if it caused the dragon pain to say them, though it didn't cause him any pain, it was rather hard to speak.

Folki continued to stare at the white dragon with surprise and ever so slightly, fear, but it was that kind of fear that held something else, anticipation. He was excited. Excited to have a talking dragon. Drayko couldn't blame him, it wasn't ever day a dragon started to talk to you.

Drayko took a deep breath, ready to say more hoarse words. "...Youuu hellllllp..." he croaked.

The boy was silent. They lay there in the dark of night, the dragon waited patiently for the boy's reaction.

"You...want me to help?" Folki stuttered. "Help you with what...?"

He had been vague, but Drayko felt like growling at the boy, he didn't like talking, it was starting to hurt his throat. Instead, he took another breath and tried to speak once more. "gettt baccckkk . . . tttto humannn boddyyy." He had to take a break halfway through his sentence so that he could take another breath, the air seemed to flow out of his jaws much faster when he spoke a human language, after all, his beak was made for Dragonese, not the language of humans.

The boy once again stared at the beast, but after a short time a slow smile spread across the Vikings lips. "You need my help to change?" he asked.

_No,_ thought Drayko, _but if you want to think so..._ "hardddd tttto talkkkk." He hissed at the boy.

"Sounds like it." The boy looked down to the large claw holding him down. "Could you please get off me? I promise not to tell anyone."

The white dragon slowly lifted his paw off of Folki's chest, talking a step back to sit near the fire.

The boy sat crossed legged, ruffling his hair, making it more of a mess. "I wonder how I'm supposed to help you Pendragon..." he thought for a minute. "Aha...I can't really think of anything, I guess we'll think of something tomorrow. Want to head back to the house?" he asked.

Drayko nodded and stood. Folki attempted to get on his back, but Drayko growled, letting the boy know that even if he was helping him out, he still wasn't going to let him hitch a ride so easily.

Folki paced back and forth in front of the dragon. They'd been trying to think of a way to start the change, but hadn't come up with much.

"So the change must have been activated by the need for survival, you know, a human would've died if he had fallen off of a dragon at that height, but your subconscious mind knew that you weren't just a human, and no dragon would die from falling if they could still fly, so your body simply took the route to make sure of your survival. All we need to do is put you in a situation that would need the talents of a human, trouble is, what kind of situation calls for needs only a human has..." Folki had been saying the same thing for a long time, his mind working, trying to find a way to change Drayko human. The boy flopped onto the ground, head in his hands.

He gave an exasperated sound. "How is this supposed to work?" he screamed. "This is so frustrating!"

"You're tellinggg me." Drayko had worked all night on getting his human talk nice a proper, it was still rough with r's and g's but it was a great improvement and now he didn't sound like he was in pain.

"...maybe we're just over thinking it..." Folki sighed. "Maybe it's just so simple we can't even see it." He made another sound. He looked up at the sun. It was getting into the late morning.

The boy stood suddenly, "oh my gods! Eira's probably already on her lunch break!" he ran from the barn in which Drayko slept, in a huff. The dragon followed his so-called master.

"What arrre you doingg?" the dragon asked.

"Well, I get her these specific flowers every day, and they can only be picked in the morning before the tide comes in, otherwise the place they grow is completely sealed off, and I'd have to wait until tomorrow to get her the flowers, and she's not a very patient woman. So I've got to get them now."

"That sounds a bit dangerrrous..." Drayko hissed.

They took a turn and ran down to a beach; the tide was almost high enough to cover a small cave, only big enough for a human to crawl in on hands and knees.

"You can't serrriously want to gggo down therrreee." The white dragon asked the not-so-sane boy.

Folki nodded, then started to crawl through the hole. "No worries, if the tide comes in, I'll just hold my breath and crawl back out." He said as his voice became swallowed in the dark waters as it covered the opening.

Drayko sighed, trying to find another opening, and eventually he found one. It was a rather large gash in the ground looking down into a small opening, where Folki's black haired head popped out of the water.

The dragon watched carefully. Though Drayko didn't particularly like Folki, he didn't want him to _die_. No matter how much he thought he did.

The boy crawled onto a small space of land, climbing along the side of the rock was and reaching into a small hole, pulling out with a handful of beautiful violet flowers.

The boy smiled at his prize, but his joy was short lived, for he lost his footing and smashed the right side of his head into a sharp rock. Folki went limp immediately.

Drayko gave a surprised shriek. He tried to force his massive head through the small opening, but his bulky body was much too large.

How ironic, thought Drayko, we were only talking about needing a situation that would call for human abilities when one happens to appear so willingly.

If only he could remember what he had thought of felt when he had started the change. He didn't remember much, what he did remember was the strange feeling of something moving underneath his skin, and the scratchy voice that Drayko now had, as a dragon.

He willed his mind the take on the emotional state that he had had on that one pleasant morning in what had once been his home. Once again, he felt a strange gurgling movement under his skin; however instead of a large thing hiding just below his scales, it was a much smaller body. It reminded him of what mothers-to-be described when their babies moved inside them, only he knew it wasn't a baby inside him, but his original body.

He tried to focus on the movement; it was harder because there was no mysterious voice to urge him along. Luckily he wasn't trying to convince himself that he couldn't become human (or fly), this time he was demanding that he _could_ do this feat. That he _would_ do this amazing mystical thing in order to save a boy he didn't much care about. Cruel but true.

The white scales began to peel away, like blossoms off of a cherry tree, only it wasn't that happy cheerful magical transformation that people always thought was so pretty. It hurt, not much but after all, the scales _were_ attached to his skin.

He watched as his transformation into a dragon turned backwards, his more dragon than human form, then the perfect mix, then the more human than dragon, and then finally his skin returned to that familiar scales that weren't there glow, his hair fell into his face. He was going to need a haircut.

Ignoring the fact that he was nude and would probably regret diving into freeing seawater, he climbed through the small opening, for once in his life happy about his small frame, unlike most Vikings.

Folki was already half submerged, water splashed along the side of his face, causing him to cough in his daze.

The once-dragon slapped the boy awake as the sloshing waters rose quickly. Ice cold water splashed at his ankles, he hissed at the shock, but still kept shaking the boy awake.

Folki blinked up at him, he was clearly still unaware of much, but if he could move, Drayko could get them out of there. After all, he was as strong as a dragon.

"Come on Folki, you've got to wake up or we'll drown." He hissed, pulling the dazed boy along.

The boy followed, but he wasn't much help, slipping on every wet rock he stood on, finding every unstable boulder in the place. The rock was cool to the touch, which made Drayko's hands go numb, further hindering his escape. He settled for crawling up the side of the wall like a monkey, he looked ridiculous, but at least he could lead Folki without falling over.

Finally, after the crevasse had already filled halfway, the two boy's, gasping a soaked with salt water, came out into the light of day.

The blond laid himself on the grass beside the black haired boy.

Folki glance to the side at Drayko. "...Are you...an angel?" he asked with suspicion.

Drayko started to laugh, loudly and without restraint. It had been a long time since he did that.

"I'm not an angel, I'm Pendragon you numbskull." He chuckled at the boy. Of course, that's not my real name...but oh well, he thought.

The boy stared at him for a long time, a little 'o' of surprise hung on his lips. "that would explain why you're not wearing clothes."

"What would explain it?" came a female voice.

Drayko and Folki both turned their heads as if in a horror film. Eira stood there, staring at the two boys with a smirk. It was a look school teacher's give children when they think they've done something wrong.

"Uh...Eira...I...this...this is my friend from...Inuk...his name is-"

"Eirik. My name's Eirik. Nice to meet you, I would stand but...I'm not exactly presentable. Yes...I came from Inuk, I have no clothes because...my ship wrecked and-"

"Can it boy's, I saw the whole thing." She walked over to Folki. "You have a dragon that can change into a human. I'm impressed." She smiled at him.

Actually, he was a human that could change into a dragon, but Drayko didn't want to ruin their moment. After all, who was he to tamper with the makings of some bizarre love story?

* * *

YAH RANDOM UPDATE. aint chu gais happeh? I'm not even t HOME and I wrote this...mostly because my grandparents got into it and now they want me to finish it...heh _ YEAH HUMAN DRAYKO'S BACK! NOW I CAN DO SO MUCH MORE WITH HIS CHARACTER! YEAH.

**do my poll and REVEIW BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO.**

**...have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

The boys looked up in surprise at the woman. She had seen everything. Drayko had an irresistible urge to cover himself, but felt it didn't really matter if she'd already seen the whole show, still, he settled for crossing his legs slightly so that his lower bits weren't showing.

"You're...impressed...?" Folki said in a hopeful tone.

She patted his head happily, kneeling beside him. She acted like Drayko was still a dragon. This was fine with him.

"Of course. You know, I've been noticing all the little things you do for me Folki..." she said, her voice going low. "Maybe we should hang out sometime." She said with a smirk.

Folki's eyes widened a cautious smile on his lips. "You mean..." he fixed his mangled glasses, "...like a date...?" he asked. She gave a small giggle. "Yes Folki, like a date. See you tonight then." She walked away without another word.

The two boys stared at the girl as she left, surprise clear on their faces. Folki flopped onto his back, closing his eyes. Drayko leaned over the black haired boy, examining him.

The boy had a small smile playing his features, when he felt the coolness of Drayko's shadow he opened his eyes a hugged the dragon-boy, causing the blond to yelp in surprise.

"You just got me a date with the hottest girl in the village!" he yelled, laughing happily. Drayko joined in the laughing, though not as heartily.

Though it irritated Drayko to realise, he actually did like Folki. He snorted. After all that fuss about hating him so much and he ended up liking him.

He stared at the boy for a while. "You know, you remind me of a friend of mine." The blond said. Visuals followed his words. Fishnut staring at the fisherman's daughter, complaining about his 'annoying' sister, then him instinctively protecting his sister from the potential threat, the fear in his eyes as he tried to get her to leave the cottage, his silent stare before he lifted off, leaving behind the once pleasant village.

Folki watched his dragon's expression go from remembering to bitter and grieved, though the blonds smile never faltered. It was clear to the boy that Pendragon most certainly did not wish to speak about his life before his village.

"So," the black haired boy stated, trying to lighten the now heavy mood, "why don't we go back to the house and get you some clothes?" Drayko looked up at the boy like he had just noticed he was there. He nodded, standing until he heard the giggles of small children.

He turned, looking at a few young girls. No older than thirteen years old and they giggled at him like school girls. He blushed, diving into the nearest bush.

Folki laughed. "Maybe I should just run up to the house and bring some clothes back..."

"You think?" Drayko hissed, shooing the boy away. "Hurry up!" he demanded.

-**HEYLOOKIT'SALINE**-

Drayko looked at his reflection in the water. Folki had given him some of his for-the-future clothes. Apparently, his father figured that he was going to grow quite a bit, even though it was obvious that though Folki had a decent build, he wasn't ever going to be very large.

The pants were surprisingly soft for leather, the vest and boots were covered in soft fur. It reminded him of the brown version of the green clothes he wore in Berk. Only he figured he'd gotten slightly bigger in the months he had been gone. He found it a bit funny that he had been surprised that his human form had kept growing when he was a dragon, as if one simply didn't exist so long as the other was in place. What a silly thought.

Folki had found him a knife to cut his hair back, it was still long, but it wasn't in his eyes anymore.

He smiled. He liked having his human body back again. It felt familiar, and he didn't feel all the strange organs that dragon's had. You never knew how much you noticed about your body until you had a new one.

It was getting darker, but of course, Drayko never really had any trouble with the dark. That and he figured he was scarier than anything the woods would have to offer.

A human who could turn into a dragon, a dragon with human intelligence, a human with dragon's brute strength and talent. Not to say that dragon's weren't smart, just a different way of thinking. For instance, if some was loud and annoying, a dragon would simply destroy it to end the sound, however a human would probably try to trick whatever it was into silence. Like a snooze button on one of hiccups weird morning screechers.

He smiled. He missed his home, though he'd never admit it. But of course, he'd never be allowed back anyway, he'd almost ripped someone's throat out, regardless of that someone being a prick and a horrible person, the memory would stick. If he could do that to one person, what would stop him from killing someone else?

Of course, he had no idea whether or not Gareth had died.

A horrible thought occurred to Drayko. If Gareth had died, that would make Drayko a murderer. Somehow that thought was more horrifying than the actually killing him part. Again, he didn't know if Gareth had died or not. He prayed that Gareth had not died, if not because he was a person and thus deserves to live, for Drayko's sanity.

A sound caused Drayko to turn.

Eira walked down a deer path, the moonlight made her look surreal.

"Oh, hello Eira, how was that date with Folki?" he asked the girl. She was silent, a dark smile creeping along her face, as if she knew a rather inappropriate joke that Drayko should know.

She backed him into a tree, playing with his hair, a slow chuckle escaping her mouth.

"w-what are you doing?" Drayko demanded. She ignored him again, kissing the side of his neck causing him to shiver involuntarily.

He shoved her back, forcing his eyes to re-focus.

"What in Thor's name are you doing? You were on a date with Folki only a few minutes ago!" he hissed at the girl. He supposed that this was her horrible trait.

"Oh..." she pouted drawing aimless circles on the blonds' chest, "Folki's nice and all, he certainly likes buying me things, but I don't think he'll be of much use the way I want him to..." she trailed off, but her expression was enough. She smiled. "I saw the way you looked at me the first time you saw me." She gently bit his ear, "don't tell me you don't want it."

Drayko swallowed hard, his heart in his throat, he frowned. "I'm sorry Eira, but I really feel like that would be the wrong thing to do." He pushed her away again. "And I already have a girl in mind..." as soon as he said it he wanted to take it back. Tofa was long gone and he was never to see her again. Still, it felt like he was cheating as he stood there holding back the beautiful girl. Couldn't hurt to be honourable.

She gave a small, low growl. Something flashed under her eyes. Anger?

"No one says no to me." She hissed, twisting Drayko's hand to the point that he wanted to yell.

She pinned him to the ground, a strange amount of strength came from her small arms. She hissed, the sound came out like a snake.

He stared up at her as she began to change. Her eyes stretched sideways, becoming slitted and dark green. Her legs slowly joined together and grew, forming a long green and pale sand coloured snake tail. Her canines grew impossibly long, long enough that she could no longer close her mouth over them. Her skin took on the same sort of scales-that-aren't-there look to them, only her skin looked normal on her, if you could call it normal.

He shrieked, fear made his blood run cold. She shrieked back at him, bits of saliva splattering his face. She bit into his stomach, injecting a clear liquid into his core. Heat swam from the wound.

He gave one last shriek before the heat swallowed his vision and everything became black.

* * *

**WHO SAW THAT COMING?**

**i am so tempted to put *completed* JUST to troll people.**

**...no...it's NOT finished**

**oh and by the way, a 'morning screecher' in hiccup's idea of an alarm clock XD**

**if you have no idea wtf is happening with Drayko and snake lady here, shes a lamia, which is like a siren only a half snake lady, instead of half fish.**

**so i heard that someone was planning to copy this fanfiction and really, why would someone steal a FAN FICTION. you can't publish it, or you'll get sued for copyright, and any complements you get cant really be taken seriosly, because you didn;t actually WRITE it so, HAHAHAHAHA WTF WOULD SOME IDIOT DO WITH A STOLEN FANFICTION.**

**I don't mind if someone writes a fanfic of my fanfic, like if you want to make it leif/drayko (or gareth/drayko or tofa/eira or drayko/folki etc) or change the ending and/or parts of the story to suit what you wanted, SO LONG AS YOU CREDIT ME IN AT LEAST ONE OF THE CHAPTERS or in the summary, but theres not much room in the summary so ill understand if you dont mk?**

**over all im pretty chill with sharing my stuff. and again REVEIW  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – **threat

"…All the men of the world shall bow to me." a woman's voice hissed, followed by a horrible silence.

Drayko took in a lungful of air, his body protested to the movement. He opened his eyes, even that movement hurt. He was once again a dragon. He sighed and smiled, had he been human he would've died. He never thought he'd ever be thankful about being a freak. It was almost ironic.

He tried to stand, his ankles crossing, slamming himself into trees. He used a massive trunk to help him steady himself. Looks like the poison wasn't completely out of his system.

He needed to find that damned boy, it would really put Drayko out if yet another person died that he was beginning to like, it would almost make him feel cursed. As if the dragon thing wasn't bad enough already.

He hurried towards the village, the soft light of day shining through the holes in the trees making a dream like scene. He opened his wings, flapping them to gain speed.

He reached the house, it was still early and they probably wouldn't be awake yet.

Drayko had thought wrong. Folki's house was on fire, although that was a bit of an understatement, the house was already falling to pieces. If people were inside, they had no hope of getting out.

Drayko was frantic with worry; he circled the house and its rubble trying to find the black haired boy. His white ear twitched at a small sound.

"Folki?" The dragon yelled in his inhuman voice. A strangled cry echoed from inside the house. Drayko ran towards it, crashing through the wall like it was nothing, not exactly the greatest idea. Folki lay on his side on the ground. His clothes were catching fire, and his right arm was twisted at a rather painful angle.

The ceiling cracked, and a wooden beam came crashing down onto the boys legs. He shrieked, trying to push the heavy wood off with his good arm. Drayko ran to him, easily shoving the beam aside and lifting the boy gently with his snout, until he could hop Folki onto his back with causing too much pain.

He ran toward his entry hole to find it blocked by more beams and rubble. The roof gave another shuddering crack and Drayko narrowly escaped another fallen beam. Folki coughed heavily. He had to get out of there.

He ran quickly up the stairs, though there wasn't much of the stairs left to climb. He ran into a room, luckily it had a large window. Just before he leaped out of the window and into safety, he had time to think, what about Folki's father, but it was too late to check, with another crack the ceiling completely collapsed and Drayko glided out the window.

As he flew he got a good look at the rest of the village. All of the houses were on fire as well. Many Vikings ran around holding large buckets of water, their dragons watched and attempted to help, but giant fire-breathing lizards aren't exactly what one would wish for if one's house was on fire.

He landed, and a large man came running from a larger group of Vikings. It was Folki's father, and though he'd never admit it, Drayko was relieved that Folki still had a father. He realised with a shock that he actually liked Folki. Damn, he thought, all that work put into hating him, and he stilled ended up liking him.

He gently placed Folki onto the grass, his father checking vital regions, making sure his throat and heart and other places weren't damaged. The man smiled up at Drayko. "Thank you Pendragon, do you mind watching him while I help the rest of the village?" he asked. Drayko nodded.

Once the older man was out of sight rang Drayko changed forms, it was easier now that he'd already done it, though it took quite a bit of concentration. He kneeled beside Folki, resting until the boy would wake.

* * *

HAHA. LOOK HOW MUCH OF A BITCH I AM. :D.

IN ALL SERIOUSNESS SORRY FOR UPDATING SO SLOWLLLYYYYY. but now im passed my damn writers block thing PLUS I HAD A STOMACH FLU THING AND IT HURTS DAMMIT.

id like to take the time now to tell yah readers that after I finish this story completely ill still be updating short stories of their (and 'their' could be ANYONE...*crypticface*) adventures after the climax (of the story XD)

SO TAKE THE TIME TO WRITE SUGGESTION FOR SHORT STORIES INVOLVING THESE CHARACTERS. the stories wont be 'canon' (meaning, everything that happens in the short stories,((ex: drayko and gareth have sex or w/e)) do not actually happen, like fanon, only...my characters are mine...sort of like if jkrowling wrote a short story about harry and draco falling in love or something XD) so you can suggest lots of stuff, like Mu Quing living with Drayko and folki or a romance between Folki and Eira that doesnt get screwed all to hell. stuff like that. doesnt have to be romance. im open to anything, though i wont be ooc with my own characters so if you want me to write a gareth suddenly turning gay story ill have to make him lose his memory...or maybe Drayko could just hit him over the head with something...

YES YES, REVEIW AND TELL ME SOME SHORT STORIES YOU'D LIKE TO READ ABOUT DRAYKO AND THE GANG IN REVEIWS.

ALSO. DO MY POLL ITS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. ITS FOR THE STORY ILL BE HARDCORE FOCUSING ON NEXT. vote for ones that im already doing, ill eventually be doing them all, just which ones do you want to see finished first?


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

A noise caught Drayko's attention, a twig snapping a couple feet within the edge of the forest. Curious, Drayko took one last check up on Folki before standing and slowly sneaking toward the noise in question. When he was at the very edge of the woods he listened for another sound.

And there it was, a slight breath sounding from behind a nearby tree. He leaped, pinning a body to the ground. He reared his head, opening his mouth to strike, when he heard a familiar voice.

"…Drayko…?" the person said.

He looked down at the trapped person; it was a girl, with long brownish blond hair pulled back into a long braid. Her garments reflected that of a place he hadn't been in a long time.

His body relaxed instantaneously as he looked down at the face of a long lost home.

"…Tofa…" he said with a long sigh, "what're you doing in this part of the country?" he asked, getting off of her.

She sat up, eyes a little too wide, "I'm here looking for help." She grabbed his shoulders, "Drayko, you've got to come help, the village has been attacked by this dark traveler who came around a couple months after you left and-"

"Berk doesn't want my help; no one there even missed me enough to go looking for me…" Drayko mused as all the horrid memories he'd been repressing came back to light. He had begun to stand when a fist caught him in the face, throwing him to the ground.

Drayko looked up at the girl to find her eyes tearing up.

"You….selfish…" she took a deep breath and tried to talk again, "…when you left, Hiccup sent everyone out on a frantic search. Yes, most of the villagers were a little nervous about it, but the point is we looked for weeks, and when hiccup finally had to let the search go, me and Fishnut and Leif still looked for you. To this day I was still hoping to run into you." she looked down at the ground for a second, then stared into the half-dragons golden eyes with such intensity that it made him have to concentrate to keep eye contact.

"Berk's not the same without you Drayko; Leif never leaves his house anymore. I think he blames himself for not being a better brother to you; Fishnut has become so cynical that no one can be around him anymore. Hiccup and Astrid pretend to be fine but when you look into their eyes…it feels dead, like they aren't there, not really." She explained.

Drayko slowly lifted his hand up to touch the side of her face. "…and you?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. She pushed his hand away and hugged her arms around herself, no longer looking him in the eye.

"Please…just come back…the traveller," she began as she looked up at him again; "he's killed and eaten five people already." Drayko's ears perked up, his interest catching, "he's like you, but more violent, more animal-like. He doesn't have morals or feelings." Tofa grabbed Drayko's shoulders, squeezing as if by the very force of her hands would make him come back with her. "Two of the people he's killed were children."

Drayko's eyes widened. Children? A memory flashed of dragon training, those two little children that weren't even old enough to lift a small axe. Dead? Eaten by some sort of half dragon beast like him.

"if this man is so much like me, why in Valhalla would they want me back there?" Drayko demanded turning back to the place where Folki laid on the ground, his laboured breath coming in short pants.

Drayko looked back to Tofa, "and I'm needed here, wanted here, belong here." he turned again, leaning forward and commanding his body too change back into the white night fury form. He heard Tofa gasp. "Drayko…you're…"

"I'm a dragon," he said in his growling voice, "I know, I learned how to transform while I was away." He began to walk back to his post beside Folki, "you should just go home Tofa, I'm sure a village of Vikings can handle some drag-"

Her small arms wrapped around his scaled neck, pressing her face into the side of his throat. "…please…please come back…" her voice cracked as tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

He looked down at her in silence for a long time, debating whether or not he should go back with her.

"Tofa…I-"

"Pendragon…?" Folki's pained voice broke through the silence, causing Tofa to take a defensive stance, pulling out a knife the length of her forearm. "Who's this…?" he continued, looking down at Drayko.

The half dragon stared between his two separate lives, realizing that he really couldn't just leave berk to bite the proverbial dust. He sighed and explained what he could as fast as he could.

When Drayko was finished explaining, Folki stayed silent with thinking for a few minutes.

"…take me with you." The black haired boy stated with a firm tone.

"Why would you want to go to a village with a monster on the loose?" Tofa asked.

"There's nothing for me here, I want to be an explorer, and I can't do that in this town. Pendragon…er…Drayko, you know what I'm talking about right? You can't explore a place you've lived all your life, I want to see new places, find new species, like you."

Drayko looked at Tofa, who looked back. They shared a moment of understanding, understanding that Folki was injured and a bit eccentric, and wondering what kind of help he'd be. Drayko finally shrugged and let out a growling sigh, as the boy jumped and hugged the white monstrous dragon.

"Yes! Let's go!" Folki announced as he hopped along on his good leg.

Drayko flipped the boy onto his scaled back, turning to Tofa and nodding toward her. "Get on; if we fly there it'll be faster. You might need to give me some directions, I didn't know we were anywhere near the village." He said in his growling voice.

Tofa quickly hopped onto her friends back, "we're not." She patted Drayko's side to let him know that all was secure and Folki wouldn't fall off. Drayko spread his wings wide, he had a second to wonder what Folki's father would think of his running away, but he could just make Folki write back to him when they got to Berk. He lifted off, Tofa made a small surprised sound; I guess she'd never ridden a night fury before. Due to their smaller size they were quite a bit faster than other dragon's.

So there it was, Drayko was flying back to a land he'd tried to forget forever, only to save it from the peril he'd been forsaken for. How ironic.

* * *

YAY UPDATE ^(o3o)^ *gets pelted with heavy, painful things* (TT3TT) noes~

IM SO SORRY GUYS. at least this chapter isnt SHIT SHORT. but yeah, I really needed to update ^A^; so uh...

i was having a lot of trouble trying to string together problem c and problem d~ BUT NOW I HAVE AND UPDATES SHOULD BE NORMALISH...that and ive had a cold for a while, so forgive me if the updates are slow because i REALLY need to reread my chapters because sometimes what i think is a great chapter, is actually horrible and mucks up the whole story XD

YAY MODERN MEDICIEN. i totally spelled that wrong..

SO IDEAS. THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED. SO IDEAS FOR SHORT STORIES YOU'D LIKE TO SEE INVOLVING THESE CHARACTERS, DEAD OR ALIVE. THEY WILL BE NONCANON (meaning you can pair Drayko with whoever, you can make gareth the good guy and Drayko the bully, i can do a little explaining on Mu Ging's lifetime etc.) these stories shall take the place of updates on this story so far i have;

(mine) a draykoxgareth story because im horrible and getting my characters drunk is fun~

(also mine as well as a few other peoples) a DraykoxLeif story because LEIF IS AMAZING IN BED- i mean...*cough* it would make a good story...

(some peoples) Leif asks if he can ride his brother in dragon form

(someother ideas) a suicide fic (im not sure which character) and drayko deals with more of his kind, and possibly a hilarious fatherhood thing because BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

And there is was, Berk, barely visible in the dark just before the dawn, which is always the darkest part of night. It looked exactly the same as when he'd left, he had to blink away a sudden blurriness that had taken over his eyes. He had missed Berk much more than he'd been letting himself know.

"Is that it?" he heard Folki say as his human eyes picked up on the lit torches throughout the village

"Yeah…that's it." Tofa replied.

"It doesn't look like it's under atta-" a huge reptilian shriek caused Folki's sentence to be cut short. A black monstrous thing raised its head and shot a burst of fire into the air. It was about the size of four of Berk's largest houses pieced together; its neck and arms were long and covered in barbs. This monster was the same as Drayko?

Tofa pointed toward the forest surrounding the village of Berk. "Land down there, we don't want to be seen." She whispered, as if the dragon could hear her if she spoke to loudly. He did as she directed, landing just shy of the village, and thus, landing just behind his old home.

Drayko quickly changed shape, hiding in the shadows of early morning, Tofa walked silently up to the house, looking back at the pouting, but silent Folki, and Drayko, raising her hand to say 'stay put'.

They sat there for a long time, long enough that the sun had already cleared most of the horizon when Drayko finally stopped staring at the house. He slid down to sit on the soft grass. Folki looked up at him, it was clear to the half dragon that the boy was about as bored as he was.

"…so this is where you lived before?" he asked in a quiet tone. When Drayko nodded the black haired boy looked to the side, overlooking the rest of the village, then, he slowly turned to look back at his companion. "…why did you leave?" he said it like he knew the pain it had taken to actually leave, which made Drayko give an unhappy chuckle as he joined the boy in looking at the village.

"Let's just say that I made some bad choices and reacted badly to some…new information." Drayko stated, making his voice as emotionless as he could.

They sat like that for another long while, their thoughts only interrupted when a door in the back of the house slammed open, a tall boy with strawberry blond hair running out, his slightly long hair covering his expression.

Drayko barely had time to think before his brother's arms fell around him. Leif looked up revealing a tear streaked face, but his expression was that of a goofy smile. He pulled his brother back into the hug, giving him a tight squeeze before finally letting go.

As Drayko stared in surprise at his suddenly emotional brother, Tofa handed him some pants.

"….I knew you'd come back…I knew it." Leif whispered more to himself than anyone as his eyes became cloudy and small tears streaked down his face, but still that smile was there as Drayko got dressed. He paced over to his brother and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad I did," Drayko said warmly as he lead his brother to the side, toward Folki, "come, I want you to meet someone. This is Folki; he's here to help you with your….dragon problem-"

Leif straightened up and grabbed both of Drayko's shoulders harshly. He stared intently into the golden eyes of his step brother, his eyes holding more emotion that they had since he came outside.

"This creature, I don't want you to just pin this on yourself when it really comes down to it. Your friends never abandoned you Drayko, don't forget that." Leif stated. Drayko nodded slowly, turning to sit on the grass and create a plan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Leif stood with Folki outside of the hut that the large black dragon sat behind. Leif yelled up at the monster, "We've caught a trespasser!"

The giant dragon slowly shrunk and disappeared behind the hut, from the front door came a large pale man with stark black hair slicked back, dark eyes, a cocky smile, and a black robe on he strolled over to Leif with a sort of confidence that only unwary kings should have.

He caressed Folki's chin, causing the smaller to flinch. The man smiled wider, turning to look at Leif. "Well done, you may leave now." He rumbled in a voice as dark as his hair as he waved the ginger away, pulling Folki toward the large hut.

As this was happening, Drayko and Fishnut, who had joined the group shortly after they started planning, with much surprise, though happy surprise, when he saw Drayko, sneaked in back of the hut to find a way in through the back. And they did, a rather large door that was left unlocked, they slipped in silently, hiding behind boxes and various bits of furniture.

The room was very large, the walls made completely of stone, wooden poles stuck out of the ground near walls, shackles hanging from them, and a few bloodied bones here and there. Strapped to one of the poles was a bit of a shock.

Gareth slumped in his chains, his body covered in his own blood, his right eye puffed and swollen shut. Drayko let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He wasn't a murderer.

The other half dragon was tying Folki to one of the farther poles, taking his sweet time and whistling a nameless happy tune. He glided over to Gareth when he was finished with Folki's chains, patting the rude boy on the head; Gareth flinched so strongly that he started convulsing as he caused himself unnecessary pain.

"…maybe you'll think before you let loose with rude thoughts boy." The man's hand was a blur as it came down to slash a new gash in the side of Gareth's face. Gareth made a sound like a sob before slumping in his chains once more. The man walked off, deeper into the house to find something.

Fishnut and Drayko took that opportunity to run from their hiding places, Fishnut unchaining Folki, Drayko running to help Gareth.

As Drayko came into the boy's view, he made another whimpering sound, trying to squirm away. The instant reaction Gareth had to him made something deep inside him hurt, he brushed off the feeling and began unchaining the injured boy. "…Shh, I'm here to help get rid of him." he whispered to Gareth, trying to calm him down. He couldn't believe what he was doing, saving the life of someone who hated him and vice versa.

When the boy's were free, Fishnut took them both and ran to the front door, ushering them through silently as Leif and Tofa came back inside, hiding amongst the many items inside the house. They were there for backup in case something went wrong. Hopefully nothing went wrong.

When the man came back he didn't even spare a glance for the missing boy's, he only stared at Drayko, a knowing smile played along his lips.

"Ah, I thought I'd meet you" he said.

Drayko brushed away the comment, deciding to go on with the plan. "I want you to leave this village. If you don't I'll be forced to kill you." Drayko stated as simply as his father had. The man smiled softly, "…and you think…you can overpower me? You can barely shape shift." He chuckled softly.

The man gave a sudden movement and appeared seconds later just in front of Drayko, his right hand in the form of a claw, digging into the smaller man's body. Drayko shrieked, grabbing onto his father's hand and ripping it out of his body. The dark haired man made another too fast to see movement and appeared at the opposite side of the room.

Drayko slid to the ground, his hands trying to hold his insides, well, inside. He just needed to get him close enough to Tofa or Leif to help them kill him faster. He began to crawl toward one of the closer barrels they were hiding behind. He followed, luckily.

Drayko flipped onto his back, there was a rather thick blood trail behind him. the man towered over him, making the blond feel smaller than he already was.

A smirk played along the man's lips as he glared down at the young Viking. "Surely this is not the best you can do, sit on the floor and bleed. What a pathetic dragon you have become, maybe I should end it now for you. You'd be better off." He said as he began to change shape, his entire body rippling, bones popping and re-forming, as he changed into that form half way between dragon and human.

* * *

SO AGAIN~ read and reveiw~ becuase reveiws are awesome~

AND GIVE ME STORY IDEAS~

replying to ONE of my favorite readers because he keeps reveiwing X3; dear philip, D: OH NOES. id be pretty upset too if my grandpa died...D: but anyways~ whata are these story ideas you have D:? i totally want to know what they arrrrrreeeee~~~~~~ *cutest damned cat begging face you ever did see* F(OwO)F

so yes, submit ideas you have for these characters, ive thought of a couple more but come on guys, you can think of better~ it doesnt matter what they are, but they do have to be about these characters XD drayko doesnt have to be the main character, ill even throw in an oc/mycharacter thing if i can work with your oc well enough X3

so these are the ones i have thus far (including ones from last chapter)

(mine) a draykoxgareth story because im horrible and getting my characters drunk is fun~

(also mine as well as a few other peoples) a DraykoxLeif story because LEIF IS AMAZING IN BED- i mean...*cough* it would make a good story...

(some peoples) Leif asks if he can ride his brother in dragon form

(someother ideas) a suicide fic (im not sure which character) and drayko deals with more of his kind, and possibly a hilarious fatherhood thing because BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*

-new-

drayko goes to -wait for it- THE FUTURE~~~~ (mine)

drayko goes on a training expedition with toothless and a few other dragons to properly learn how to be a dragon~ (also mine XD)

eiraxTofa fic because they are the only ones hot enough to be in a yuri fic X3 (who are you kidding, no ones given me new ideas D:)

mpreg? which characters hmmmm

YET ANOTHER MYSTERIOUS VISITOR~~ A VAMPIRE PERHAPS? :D

SCENES NOT EXPLAINED IN BOOK;

how the hell was berk doing when drayko wasn't there

Mu Quing's back story

why is gareth such a little shit? (i like this one X3)

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORIES~

drayko's reincarnate deals in the modern world with dragon powers (may or may not be a sequil)

drayko/Leif the pop star? (XD)

I NEED MORE IDEAS DAMMIT. REVEIW OR PM ME SOME IDEAS. I DONT CARE IF THEY'RE STUPID OR NOT XD i can take comedy ideas or dramatic. *shrug* id just like to experiment with these characters~


	21. VERY IMPORTANT NEWS

Hey Guys,

Long story as to why dragon boy hasnt updated in -quite literaly- forever...

the first being, i set up the story so badly that i actually couldnt finish it, there just wasnt enough suspense and explainations to make a functional ending. and im sorry for that

second, once i finally said, well damn, im going to bloody finish this story then edit and get it good.

but then of course my computer crapped-the-hell-out.

so NOW ive got a laptop with a wordpad thing, but not microsoft office, so it doesnt have spellcheck OTL...

but anyway, on the subject of Dragon Boy, yes, I will be continueing it, but no, not on this particulair story.

Im going to edit it and re-post it as a new story, I'll be leaving this one here though in case you guys still want to read it.

This new story will have longer chapters, more story line, and will me in general, more enjoyable (even though i dont have spell check).

Characters such as Lief, Folki, and Gareth will have more in depth characterisation and back grounds. Mu Qing's chapters will be longer, and MAYBE, i wont kill her off (heh D:) lots of things in the story'll probably change, so be warned.

OH! one more important thing, this individual story will continue to update with the shorter fanfictions you've put in for me, including smut, yaoi, yuri, just normal short fanfiction, and non-canon fluff (which is basically if you wanted to see what would happen if "this or that" happened in the story instead of what actually happened)

some of the shorter stories that WILL be posted are as followed:

Mu Qing's origin (pre-story, Canon)

Gareth/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief becomes mopre in tune with his brothers dragon side (post story, Canon)

Drayko flies to an Island and meets more of his kind (post story, non-canon)

Lief's perspective, the village after Drayko left (mid-story, Canon)

Gareth slowly becomes Drayko's friend (post-story, Canon)

Any other ideas should be sent to me via private msg or via email, () if its really detailed. it doesnt have to make sense and it can just be a whimsical idea, I'll make it work the best i can. I'll also being setting an update time for the newer updated version of the story

probably one or two updates a month.

anyway, I hope you guys stay with me long enough for the better story, which I'll be working on right after I post this.


	22. rewrite and info

**This isn't an update of the original story, and I'm sorry.**

**OKAY GUYS. also semi spoilers for the new movie**

Since this story was so popular, I've decided that, with the new movie, I'm going to rewrite it on my new account (Which is That jamesguy, or thatjames person. One of those, I don't remember. I have a Marked fanfic on there now. Should be easy to find, the story will be called 'Dragon Halfling ReWrite")

There's going to be a lot of changes and enhancements to accommodate for the new movie cannon, so no more hiccupdad. There might be a lot of new characters, and the old ones will be updated. More interactions and more fleshed out cannon and OC characters to look forward to.

I'm sorry I couldn't finish this story, and I can't promise that this new one will be finished either, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. (By the way, I would have done this anyway, but I didn't plan to do it so soon. I went back to reread the story and I saw all teh reviews for it and my heart melted D: so now I wanted to get started right away...)

The fanservice will still happen, but it'll probably go up on my deviantart account (Hajaki-rahakivoni) so I can finish the story before spamming everyone with brother on brother porn or other stuff. I'll let you know in updates whether or not a fanservice thing has been posted in case you can't wait for the actual story to finish.


End file.
